Under the Shattered Moon
by MasochisticHero
Summary: Can Blake break free her from her haunting dark past? Can Sun shine brightly as the mask he always wear? Can they finish the mission they promised to do? Can the reclaim the White Fang and start anew? Can SSSN do their jobs while hiding the truth? (Review pls!) Updated: All the pieces have fallen in position.
1. Prologue: Under the Shattered Moon

_RWBY, along with its faunus characters, is rightfully owned by both Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. This work of fiction was written for expressing fandom and to provide entertainment to BlackSun shippers._

 _Chapter Rating: T_

 _Characters: Blake x Sun_

 _Expect: Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

* * *

 **Under the Shattered Moon**

 _Prologue_

Blake had gone to her cabin a few hours ago. Sun sighed contentedly. He was still sitting on the railing, facing the dark sea. At least he didn't have to stalk her anymore. Following Blake was particularly hard, since she seemed to be quite adept at running away. Well, Sun had his fair share of running away from police.

He looked at the night sky, observing the stars, gazing at the shattered moon. It would be a good 2 weeks before they reached Menagerie. He didn't really plan to reveal himself early on. He was waiting for the opportune moment, for her to go ambush the White Fang, which apparently she wouldn't do just yet. Sun mentally nodded in approval.

He'd assist Blake whenever, but attacking the White Fang by herself without a decent plan would have been reckless and stupid. He remembered fond memories of Blake doing that exact reckless tactic against Roman Torchwick that night at the docks. Good thing Sun was there to assist her. He mentally patted his back. Good work back there Sun Wukong, he congratulated himself.

"Why are you still here?" an approaching voice asked.

Sun turned to beam at Blake. "Professional stowaways don't need cabins!" he proudly declared.

Beside Sun, Blake leaned forward to the railing. Sun observed how her hair danced in the cold night breeze. Beautiful, he thought. Definitely more than just above average.

"Want to stay over my room?" Blake said.

Sun raised an eyebrow. Blake abruptly gazed at the direction directly opposite to where Sun was. He thought about it. Sure it would be more efficient, but it wasn't like Blake to be that upfront.

"Are you sure you're Blake?"

This question earned him an elbow in his waist. "Ow," Sun exclaimed, exaggerating a pained expression on his face.

The cat faunus giggled. "Its not like we've never... Er... Shared a room... Before..." she trailed off, her cheeks in a slight blush.

He nodded, feeling a wide smile expand on his lips. The first time they met, he accompanied Blake around the city, sleeping under trees with her. Of course that didn't count as a room. What Blake was talking about was their... less than proper... sexual escapades during the Vytal Tournament.

Sun pinched Blake's cheeks. "Oh, so you do remember dating me! That's so sweet!" Sun actually felt a huge weight lifted from his back. Of course the reason he followed Blake was because they were in a secret relationship, and he was worried about her. He understood her, and knew that she just didn't want him to get involved. Still, wouldn't have hurt to tell him goodbye, so he can ask to come along. Nah, she'd reject his offer. But now, she can't jump ship to throw him off track.

Blake swatted his hand. "Ugh, stop it, you're embarrassing me," she heaved, looking around to make sure no one was there. Then she wrapped her arms around Sun's waist. She buried her face to his back.

"You shouldn't have followed me."

Sun leaned backwards a bit, his back pressing harder against Blake's face. He moved his hands to gently touch hers.

"Nah, Blake, you know I'd follow you to the edge of the world. Literally." He grinned at his pun.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, then he turned around and wrapped her head in a tight embrace. Sun watched the shattered moon hover around the stars. With Blake, the sky looked majestic. But of course, she was better. Kissing her forehead, he stroked her cat ears and said, just as he always did, "You really look prettier without the bow."

* * *

 _A/N: My first RWBY fanfic. Yay! Well, BlackSun is such a lovely ship. It's my RWBY OTP. This is going to be a VERY long narrative._

 _Stay tuned!_


	2. Wishes for Dawn

_RWBY, along with its faunus characters, is rightfully owned by both Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. This work of fiction was written for expressing fandom and to provide entertainment to BlackSun shippers._

 _Chapter Rating: T - Moderate M_

 _Characters: Blake x Sun_

 _Expect: Romance, Mild Smut, Hurt/Comfort_

* * *

 **Wishes for Dawn**

 _Chapter_

XXX

Blake gaped at Sun. What the heck was he saying? She wanted to bury herself in humiliation when Sun rambled to explain what he meant "certainly above average." She ought to shove the tea cup into his whole mouth.

Sure, it was a compliment, but in front of her dad, Sun just got a death sentence. She frowned at Sun, who was now wildly smiling at his tea. Sometimes, she loved his tactless attitude, but this time, nope.

After that horrible tea time, and that unintentional meeting with the White Fang members, Blake offered to tour Sun around Menagerie. Her dad sized Sun, glaring and cracking his fist. Her mom waved and mouthed a silent good luck to Blake.

She shook her head as she dragged Sun to the town. Hopefully her dad won't pound Sun to bits.

"Your parents seem, uh, nice!" Sun paced, looking around at the beautiful scenery.

"If nice means awkward, then yes, they are," she stated. "Understandable, as I am an only daughter. It's not like I ever brought a boy home."

Sun rested an arm around Blake's shoulders. "That's great! I'll be the first and last!" he exclaimed with sheer delight.

She punched him away, feeling blood rush to her cheeks. "What? You want to be like... Like..." she faltered. Nah, he didn't just say he wanted to be her last boyfriend. Sun couldn't have thought that far.

The monkey faunus studied her expression. They walked further, under the shade of the coconut trees.

"For example, this place would be great for raising little faunus kids," he teased, winking.

Blake, now red as a tomato, started assaulting Sun with soft punches as she shouted, "Sun - you - are - an - idiot!" He laughed. A hearty laugh that warmed her heart.

He caught her last punched and held her hand. He locked eyes with her. "I would ask you to take me to the most beautiful place in Menagerie, but I'm there now..," he smiled, "So just show me the second most beautiful place here."

"Ugh you are such a dork."

"Hey, I'm a smooth dork."

"In your dreams."

"But you're my dream."

She paused. Someone once told her that exact same line, with an added _my darling_ at the end.

"Maybe on the weekend." Blake turned, avoiding eye contact and changing the subject, pointing the summit of the tallest mountain lying at the edge of Kuo Kuana. Sun whistled. "Looks tall."

Blake rolled her eyes. "It's a mountain, Sun."

 **XxX**

Her relationship with Sun officially started before the Vytal Tournament. A few weeks after Roman Torchwick was apprehended, Ruby Rose, her friend and team leader, had organized sparring sessions with different teams who they were close with. RWBY, JNPR, SSSN drew lots before heading to the forest in pairs. They did this for eight days to allow themselves to get familiarized with different fighting approaches.

Blake's daily drafts went like this: Neptune (much to Weiss' dismay), Jaune, Nora, Scarlet, Phyrra, Sage, Ren, and lastly, Sun the Faunus.

They ventured off at noon. That day, Sun had the nerve to bring a picnic basket, some bananas, bread, and tuna! Blake just rolled her eyes, telling him to lay off with fixing the picnic ground he set under the tree.

"Sun, get serious! This is a sparring session, not some… date!" she let the last word roll off her tongue. Sun just replied with an optimistic smile, "Stop being Blakey on me. I brought you tuna." She squinted her eyes, but her hands grabbed the piece of tuna from Sun's open palm.

"We'll eat after we spar," she glared pointedly as she assumed a battle position.

Sun coughed at the half eaten banana hanging on his mouth. "Already?!" he gnawed the fruit. "You need to learn to be patient." Sun poised himself a few meters from her.

"The picnic area is off limits, aye."

"As if I'd destroy the tuna waiting for me."

They counted silently, watching each other, waiting for a first move. What irritated Blake the most was Sun's distracting smile. And ever exposed abs. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and that was her first mistake. Sun stepped in and swiftly striked, aiming for her left shoulder. Blake deflected, and they danced around each other and their weapons.

At one point, they stared to both get worked up. Maybe it's the heat of the sun. Or maybe it's the hotness of Sun. Who knows? For some reason, Blake wanted to pulverize Sun. He'd been the occupant of her thoughts lately, replacing the main characters of those damnable erotic books she'd been reading. Perhaps if she can destroy Sun today, those horny thoughts and lewd images (heavens forbid) can be cast away into the ashes of hell. Sun was very good friend, and maybe even a good boyfriend (she daydreams about that). But someone to sleep with? Blake can't. She thought that he'd be appalled with her body, with his perfectly chiselled six pack abs made by the gods themselves… She felt herself thrown to the ground.

"BLAKE!" Sun had her pinned down. "What?" Blake said, snapping from her daze.

"Are you even going to try to get away? Or are you admitting defeat?" his hot breath grazed Blake's cheeks, his bare chest glistening with sweat.

Blake's second mistake. She verbalized her thoughts. "Do you bare your chest do distract opponents?"

Sun just blinked, as if unsure of what to say. Blake was feeling too hot to even argue or panic for her mistake. Then she felt self-conscious. She realized her question brought tension between them.

She tried to get him off balance, But Sun was strong. He was just there, looking at Blake incredulously, before a sly grin appeared on Sun's face. Blake could feel her whole body heating up as he maintained eye contact.

"Oh, so you are using my abs as an excuse. Were you drawn to them?"

Blake twisted her head in annoyance. "As if the mere sight of your abs will stop me." She tried to move her wrists but his grip was tight. She grunted, locking eyes with him again.

Red alert, her mind screamed. The swat from his toned body trickled to patches of hers. Sun was fucking hot. She blushed in a deep shade of pink, bit her lip, and averted her gaze.

But Sun loosed his grip and sat up. For a heartbeat, she felt disappointed. He looked at the other direction so she couldn't see his expression. She sat up and sat beside him. For a moment, they didn't do anything but stare out into the open field. Blake listened to the surroundings, trying to home if anyone they knew, or some other human, faunus, grim, was near. That was one advantage of being a faunus. She heard nothing but the sound of the winds.

"Are you also listening?" Sun asked.

Also? Blake's heart started racing. She noticed Sun looking into her direction, waiting. She nodded, slowly picking up what he was saying.

Then it happened. Sun kissed her so aggressively. He had one of his hands behind her neck, pushing do deepen the kiss. Blake returned it, biting his lip and dabbing her tongue in his. His hands collected her waist, lifting her up and carrying her to the shade of the tree, gently putting her down the picnic blanket he strategically brought today. Again he had her pinned down, but this time, her arms were freely flung on Sun's neck.

He moved his mouth to her human ears, gently tugging the lobe, trailing his tongue from there to her neck. He paused, his fingers tracing the rim of her cat ears, stroking them softly, waiting for permission.

"Blake..," he breathed to her neck, waiting for any negative sign that she wanted him to stop. But she didn't retort. This was something she wanted. "Sun..," she whispered back.

He snaked one of his hands behind her head, gathering a handful of her black locks which he gave a slight tug. He sank his teeth to her neck and started sucking. Blake gasped in pleasure as she arched her back. He felt his other hand grabbing her boobs, squeezing it tight. He undid her vest. More erotic sounds from her came out as she felt Sun's fingers sliding down between her legs.

Sun was the most easy going man she ever met. He was such a ray of (patient) sunshine, she was able to open up to him despite knowing him for only two days. He accompanied her to sleep in the city parks, went espionage with her to spy on a terrorist organization, respected her decision to not come to the dance and still welcomed her with open arms even after rejecting him. And of course those little hang outs in between the day plus those long text messages at night. They must have been in a 'mutual attraction' back then. He was just so… She couldn't point it out, but he made her feel… like she can forget all those hurtful moments with Adam.

 **XxX**

Sun rolled his left shoulder. "I'm feeling great!" he gave a thumbs up sign to Blake, who was sitting in the courtyard on the chair across him. "We should start heading out for Mistral."

The sun shining brightly, contrast to the cool breeze coming from the sea.

Blake flipped her book. "The next ship comes in a week. You should rest first."

"I've rested enough! Besides, you owe me a hike."

She closed the book and grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl, throwing it to Sun, watching him peel it. That was Sun's 15th banana.

Blake considered. Tapping her fingers to the book and gazing at the mountain peak she promised to show him before glancing back at Sun's injured shoulder.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fully healed. I'm strong!" he raised his arms to display his biceps as he flashed his award winning smile. Blake couldn't help but be infected. She stifled a laugh, then said, "No."

The monkey faunus made a gasping face, banana half in his mouth. "My fair lady, did you just insult my strength?! My bod?!" he exclaimed with false aghast.

Blake laughed some more. "No, I was referring to your ability to heal right away." She moved to jab Sun's healing arm, which he impulsively avoided.

He pouted. "Then let's go shopping today. Ugh it's so boring, I feel like I'm on a house arrest!"

"As if you know what a house arrest feels like." Sun ignored her.

"I wanna buy some traditional clothes."

"Do you even know how to buy?"

"Then maybe we can hike in 2 days."

"If you miraculously heal tonight."

"Pleaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. It's not like our things aren't prepared. I promise I'll be good." He poked Blake's leg with his tail and her arms with his fingers. "I'll also pet your ears," he said as if bargaining something even more irresistible than tuna.

She kicked Sun in the knees, making him yelp in pain. Touching cat faunus ears was taboo mostly because it can either be insulting or arousing.

"Fine, if you're so bored, let's go down to the markets. But no stealing!" Blake ordered.

"Yes ma'am, I promise!"

 **XxX**

Dividing the desert and the Kuo Kuana was the mountain ridge of Biarkan Untuk. And on its peak was a temple sanctuary. With the insistence of Sun, the couple hiked their way up wearing their newly bought (thankfully) Menagerie clothes. Blake mentally noted how his muscular physique was complimented by the clothing.

"You should wear skirts more often," Sun had said earlier. She saved that suggestion in the back of her mind.

By the time they reached their destination, the sun was starting to set. On the cliff, Sun sat to settle himself. He watched the horizon. The sky was now red. "Can we stay here and watch before climbing up to the temple?" he had a rather absent look in his mind. "Looks like a wet Vacuo," he noted with a hint of subtle distaste.

Blake sat beside him. "Do you miss it?" Sun just shrugged. "Not really."

He moved his hand to touch Blake's. "I'm not really fond of the setting red sun. I like the sunrise better."

Blake squeezed his hand. "I used to like the twilight, but now, I prefer the dawn," Blake agreed.

"I thought you said that that was crappy book." Blake just growled at him.

Sunset. Adam used to love watching it, and Blake loved accompanying him. It was the calm before the shroud of the night, the perfect time to attack their persecutors, the perfect time to shed blood. Red. Red sun spilled with the red blood. Blake used to not mind. This made her less guilty of the blood they spilled, which would dissolve into the shadows of the night. Then one day, she just couldn't keep up with his emotional taunting, his manipulative speeches, his utter disregard for human life, and how he forces Blake to take up his belief. So she vanished into the night. And it became a habit. She ran from her friends before too. Sun helped her go back to them. But red was the color which travelled the farthest. She thought she would never hide again, but he finally caught up with her, vowing to destroy all things she loved to make her suffer. So again she vanished from her friends, running in the dead of the night, leaving behind a trail of ashes, guilt, and blood.

Blake's gaze was farther than the zenith of the horizon. She rested her head on Sun's shoulders and closed her eyes. "Let's watch the sun set end and wait for the it to rise at dawn."

She wanted a new beginning, a redemption for herself, and for all those she loved. She'll avenge Yang. And she'll make sure all who she loved, even if they promised to get hurt for her all over again, will be safe. With that wish, she glanced up at Sun.

From the shadows of the night, she'll rise to a new day under the warmth of the sun.

* * *

 _~~BlackSun Otome Radio Station~~ ((You can ask questions for Sun and Blake in the comments!))_

 _Q: Sun, do you feel intimidated by Ghira?_

 _Sun: (scratches his head) Well, yeah, I mean, look at him and the way he growls at me! But that's my new goal. Earn the grace of Papa Belladonna so I can (cough) legally (cough) date her lovely daughter! (points to Blake)_

 _Blake: (blushes)_

 _Q: Blake, did your parents know about Adam?_

 _Blake: (coughs in her tea and spits them into her books)_

 _Sun: (scowls slightly) ...Who? I think I heard that name before._

 _Q: Adam Tau-_

 _Blake: (throws the empty teacup at the interviewer in sheer panic)_

 _~ At the Belladonna Manor~_

 _Ghira: KALI, WHO THE ! #$ IS THIS ADAM?!_

 _Kali: (pats her chin) The only Adam I know is Adam Taurus, that terrorist usurper from the rouge White Fang Division. I think he was Blake's superior back then._

 _Ghira: (stomps out to the backyard and started pulverizing the boulders and slashing the trees while he screams in sheer rage)_

 _Kali: (admires Ghira's muscles with a glint in her eyes)_

 _Ghira: (calmly walks in after his short rampage) I'm starting to like that punk Sun Wukong more._

* * *

 _A/N: I don't really think Sun is just a funny guy. I actually think he is more than comic relief character. I'm betting on the idea that it's just his front. There is a reason why he is a team leader, and I actually think he is a thinker of sorts, which would be a good counter to Blake being a feeler. He'll get a back story further._

 _I can make an explicit version of the flashback if anyone wants it. Just say so. (^v^)_

 _If you noticed, I used some pop culture reference. Haha, find them. (I am now apologizing to my beloved Axel/Lea. I am not leveling you with abusive Adam, so go travel far like the red you are and save Roxas AND XION.)_

 _Also, the parallels of their semblance is just so purrfect._

 _Stay tuned._


	3. Shadows of the Past,Light of the Present

_RWBY, along with its faunus characters, is rightfully owned by both Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. This work of fiction was written for expressing fandom and to provide entertainment to BlackSun shippers._

 _Chapter Rating: T_

 _Characters: Blake x Sun_

 _Expect: Backstory/Shookt_

* * *

 **Shadows of the Past, Light of the Present**

 _Chapter_

XXX

"Swing the sword Sun," a stern voice commanded. "Kill him."

A very young faunus boy of golden hair was towering over a limp human's body. The human looked a few years older than him, but bloodied, beaten, and broken. He locked eyes with the faunus child, whose hands were trembling and sweating as he loosely held the sword. He didn't want to kill. Not now. He was just a five year old kid.

"This punk and his friends assaulted you. Just look at your bruises," the boy's companion harshly said. "Kill him or I'll let you watch me torture him for beating you up."

The human tried to beg, but his broken bones and swelling mouth didn't allow him. The child stiffened. A swifter death would be a better way to go, but his body defied him.

"Humans are not our friends, Sun," the child's companion said as he grasped the boys hand, still clutching the sword, and together delivering a swift and clean slice directly onto the human's neck. The human's decapitated head rolled off and blood sprayed to the boy.

"Remember this first blood stain on your hands and arms Sun."

And Sun remembered, both the blood and the pleading eyes. That was his first blood of many. He never forgot their eyes. He never forgot their blood. He could see it in his hands and arms, so he wore red bracers. To honor those who died by his sword.

 **XxX**

"Hey Sun, have I ever told you that your weapon is... Very unique?"

Sun ate a bite of his cake. Blake and Sun were lounging on the balcony of the SS Blacksun. It would be days before they reach Mistral. They were seated beside each other, on a circular outdoor bench, under a beach umbrella.

Sun side glanced. "Before I answer your question good ma'am, may I say that this cake is, uh, great and I didn't know you booked a luxury cruise for us," Sun scooped up another bite of cake and offered it to Blake. "Cake?"

Blake rolled her eyes but took a bite off the spoon. "Mom booked for me. She said... Uh... Nothing." Blake noted how Sun smoothly dodged her question.

Sun pouted, his mouth stuffed. "Damn I have never eaten 5 star cuisine before," he swallowed and continued, "Aw come on Blakey, what did Mrs. B said?"

Blake's ears turned red as her cat ears folded down. She was blushing.

Sun smirked. "Did Mrs. B said she wanted grandchildren?" Sun teased and poked Blake's arm. Blake hissed at him. "Quiet Sun! People from Menagerie are here! They like gossip."

"What, can't the daughter of the chief date?"

"... That's none of your business."

"What?! Since when? I thought we resumed dating already... You know...," Sun smirked and winked. He was talking about-

"Stop thinking about it!" Blake half screamed, flailing her arms and covering Sun's eyes.

"You know I can still imagine. Wow it's been so long. Never thought you'd initiate. You should have said if you wanted earlier. Although I can't count how many times you ca- OUCH!"

Blake pinched Sun's cheeks so hard. "Sun, have I ever told you that you have a loud voice?!"

"You were louder last night. "

"Stop teasing me! Someone might hear you!"

"What are you talking about?! Nobody booked this trip but us! Your parents are the only people on that island that can afford this, Princess B! And the crew are all on the other end!"

Blake flopped back in her chair. She was overthinking again. She sighed and over thought again, scanning her recent memory archive. She remembered her question to Sun. "Can you tell me the story of Jingu Bang and Ruyi Bang?" Blake loved stories, but she didn't have books now. She even forgot to stock up on e-books.

Sun scratched his head. "Well..." His tail twisted uncomfortably. "I made it, if that's what you want to know."

"It's a good weapon. Very flexible."

"This is actually downgraded. Haha."

"What do you mean?"

"Ah, it used to be able to transform into a Guan Dao* too, but I removed the blade..." Sun half laughed, as if he was reminiscing some old memories. He half smiled and looked down at his arm bracers.

Blake rested her chin on her palm and observed this rare emotion Sun was exhibiting. This was a sensitive topic, so Blake had to thread carefully. Sun was never someone who shared. He was someone who listened.

She slowly and ever so gently rested her hands over Sun's tightly held fist. Instantly Sun relaxed and was brought back from his trance. "Oh, hi Blake," he beamed as he turned to her. She sighed. Sun won't talk. Not now. She rested her head on his shoulder, opposite the shoulder pierced by her previous best friend. At least, in the few days they were on sea, they will be safe.

 **XxX**

"Brother don't!" A nine year old Sun yelled desperately.

"I TOLD YOU. HUMANS ARE ENEMIES!"

"BUT HE IS DIFFERENT! HE'S MY FRIEND! PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM! HE'S NOT LIKE THOSE OTHER HUMANS WE KILLED. PLEASE DON'T. I'M BEGGING YOU!"

Sun threw Jingu Bang and Riyu Bang to show his pure intent. He knelt and bowed his head, coming in between his human friend and his brother. "Brother! Adam, please, I'm begging!" Tears streamed down Sun's face.

"SUN WUKONG, YOU DON'T FUCKING THROW YOUR BLADE AWAY FOR A HUMAN, AND YOU DON'T FUCKING GROVEL FOR A PUNY HUMAN'S LIFE!"

Adam, with all his rage, dragged Sun up. "GET UP. ARE YOU TRADING ME, THE ONE WHO RAISED YOU FROM BIRTH, TO A SPECIES OF LOWER CLASS?"

Sun's friend had fainted from Adam's assaults. Sun glanced over his friend. "But Adam..."

Adam sighed and angrily grabbed Jingu Bang and Ruyi Bang. He transformed it to its Podao form.

"Fucking kill him or I'll slice his limbs away and leave him to be ripped by the grimm." Adam slammed the weapon to Sun's hands.

Sun's cries were impossibly loud now. He just stood there, crying. He didn't have the power to challenge Adam, or escape the approaching wave of grim.

"YOU SAID WE KILL FOR THE GOOD OF ALL FAUNUS. WHY... WHY... Why are we doing this?! This isn't good. This doesn't make me feel fulfilled. We've been killing innocents too, I know it!" Sun wailed.

Adam sighed exasperatedly. He grabbed Sun's hands, still clutching the Riyu Jingu Padao, and together delivering a swift and clean slice directly onto Sun's friend's neck. His friend's decapitated head rolled off and blood sprayed to the Sun.

Traumatized, Sun ran. Ran away deeper into the forest. Adam's faint shouts calling him back were far, and farther. He was left to deal with a wave of grim. And surely Sun's friend had been ripped by the grimm. So Sun kept running. Sun kept crying. Still bathed in blood, he continued to run farther away through the night.

He slowed down as he grew tired from all the running and crying. His face was streamed with tears and blood. Then he noticed a faint light in the dark. Sun treaded the forest and saw a campfire. Around the fire were human... Huntsmen. Sun had been warned of these dangerous humans. He backed up, snapping a loud twig.

 **XxX**

Sun held Blake like there was no tomorrow. He hugged her and buried his face to her chest. Blake stroked his hair and traced his face.

He was always like this when sleeping, something entirely unexpected about him. Sun hugged tight and wouldn't let go. Blake wondered more about Sun's past, the past he tries so hard to never talking about. She remembered her books. There would always be that trope, that one character who seemed so happy but was actually the most broken. And she wondered, silently praying to all the fanus gods for her thoughts to be false, that Sun was not that trope.

* * *

 _A/N: Ok so. We all know the legend of the Monkey King Sun Wukong. I mean, come on, the only person with an extensive and concrete backstory inspiration on RWBY only to be a love interest? Ha. Sun Wukong is a crowd favorite for adaptations (games, manga, and webtoons alike). Of course he'd have a good backstory. And SSSN was even conceived before JNPR. Of course they'll all be important later on._

 _This is a story of Sun's redemption, of Blake's renewal._

 _PS. I like Yang, but I think her hand being chopped of is a good way to rebrand her. (I also think that if they pair Blake and Yang, they can't further their individual goals. I choose character development over needles pairing). Rushing in to help her (best?) friend is a transition from her being a simple minded thrill seeker to a full-fledged hero. And I see her tragedy as a stepping stone to that glorious future. Yang the Hero would be a great future for her, opposite to Raven the Vigilante's image._

 _PPS. I choose Sun for Blake because his backstory may (still) be attuned to hers to make them grow their characters together. He is (still just) a blank slate, and his backstory may very well be related to Adam Taurus. See, unlike most faunus who seem to sympathize with the White Fang, Sun has no problems stating his absolute disgust over their actions (Season 1, Episode 16). And destroying the White Fang (while Blake only thought of reclaiming it). Pretty obvious Sun has major issues with them. He's almost always with Blake when she's infiltrating the White Fang. Anyway, in the original story (Journey to the West), Sun Wukong was sworn brothers with the Bull Demon King. And Taurus is a bull. So, yeah._

 _PPPS. Sorry for the late update. Busy at work. First job after graduation. Congratulate me. HAHA._

*Guan Dao - (lifted from wiki) A **_guandao_** is a type of Chinese pole weaponthat is used in some forms of Chinese martial arts. In Chinese, it is properly called a **yanyuedao** (偃月刀; lit. "reclining moon blade"), the name under which it always appears in texts from the Song to Qing dynasties such as the _Wujing Zongyao_ and _Huangchao Liqi Tushi_. It is comparable to a European fauchard or glaive and consists of a heavy blade with a spike at the back and sometimes also a notch at the spike's upper base that can catch an opponent's weapon. In addition there are often irregular serrations that lead the back edge of the blade to the spike. The blade is mounted atop a 1.5 m to 1.8 m (5–6 foot) long wooden or metal pole with a pointed metal counter weight used to balance the heavy blade and for striking on the opposite end. (((I find it proper to use this weapon since it is also connected to a staff and is very much Chinese. Also love the fact that it literally translates to Reclining Moon Blade. I'll play on that fact later.)))

Known users: Ren Tao (Shaman King), Hak (Akatsuki no Yona), Hakuryuu Ren (Magi)

Similar to: Naginata, Pao Dao

 _Stay tuned!_


	4. BlackSun Live Radio Gig

_RWBY, along with its faunus characters, is rightfully owned by both Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. This work of fiction was written for expressing fandom and to provide entertainment to BlackSun shippers._

 _Chapter Rating: K_

 _Characters: Blake x Sun_

 _Expect: Singing, Gag, Fun Audiences, Spoilers_

* * *

 **BlackSun Live Radio Gig**

 _Otome_

XXX

Host: Thank you, Yang, for that wonderful song! Now, for second song, let's give it up for Sun!

Sun: (stands up and high fives Yang) Yo, nice to have your hand back!

Yang: (grinning and punches Sun) Nice to be back in the game! Good luck, cuz you'll need it.

Sun: (stands behind the mic) Blake, come on! Let's go!

Blake: (stiffens and mutters) I don't wanna sing...

Yang: (gasp) Blake's on a duet with you?! (shoots daggers at Jeff Williams behind the booth, while Casey Williams give Blake a thumbs up)

Blake: (stands, walks to stage, and mutters) Who even wrote this song? (fake coughs and taps microphone)

Sun: (ques DJ Khaled at the back) Maestro~

 _~~music in~~_

Audience Weiss: (practically screams) GO BLAKE, GO! WHOOOOOO GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Audience Winter: (looks at Weiss with utter disgust) Restrain yourself Weiss! Stop shouting like a savage.

Audience Weiss: I can't help it! I've never even been in one.

Audience Winter: You sing at concerts.

Audience Weiss: Exactly, and I don't enjoy doing it especially how dad controls them. Ugh. This is my first concert and no one can stop me from enjoying it.

 _Blake_

 _~You don't know what it's like to live in shadows_

 _Always regretting what you've done_

 _Spending time counting every little mistake_

 _Knowing it's always easier to run~_

 _Sun_

 _~You don't have to spend your life looking backward_

 _We've been through this over and over again_

 _You can't just wish it away_

 _The past is the past, it'll never change_

 _That was before and this is now and when_

 _We have a chance to make it_

 _Better if we try~_

 _Blake (looks apologetically at Yang)_

 _~Oh, but I will not endanger one more friend~_

Audience Yang: Hey Ruby, do you think Blake would have sung with me if I asked her?

Audience Ruby: I dunno Yang, ask Blake. But this song is so good I'm adding it to my playlist later!

Audience Neptune: (pokes his head between the sisters) Yang, If you asked me...

Audience Yang: (waits earnestly)

Audience Neptune: (smiles like the playboy he is) I would have sung with you. (winks)

Audience Weiss: HEY.

Audience Yang: (laughs hysterically and slaps Neptune's back) Damn, didn't know you were a joker Nep.

 _Sun_

 _~You're free to do the things you want_

 _But listen, so am I~_

 _Blake_

 _~I've made my choice~_

 _Sun_

 _~And now I'm making mine~_

 _Sun and Blake_

 _~Go where you need to_

 _Know I won't leave you_

 _I'll follow you like morning follows night_

 _You can run 'till your pain's through_

 _One thing I won't do is to let you go_

 _Alone to face the fight~_

Audience Cardin: BORING. Why are we watching this faunus shit?

Audience Velvet: Then get out of here, because my ears are bleeding hearing your utter nonsense.

Audience Team cRDN: OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! CARDIN IS DOWN. WE REPEAT, CARDIN IS DOWN! SASS LEVEL OF THE OPPONENT IS TOO HIGH.

Audience Cardin: WHICH SIDE ARE YOU PUNKS ON?! (ready to hit Velvet)

Audience Coco: (glares at Cardin and melts him with her sheer awesomeness)

 _Blake_

 _~Hard to know where to turn when your life's a disaster_

 _Trying to start all over again_

 _So much shame, so much time that just feels wasted_

 _Feeling like now could never make up for then~_

 _Sun_

 _~Life's not a game you can play to get even_

 _We all make mistakes but we need to move on_

 _I know that you hate where you strayed_

 _Forgiving yourself is the only way_

 _Just look ahead yesterday is gone_

 _I know you think you're being selfless, but you're not~_

 _Blake_

 _~I refuse to risk another's pain again~_

 _Sun_

 _~The pain is when you shut me out and take off on your own_

 _No matter what_

 _You'll never walk alone~_

 _~~instrumental~~_

Blake: (pulls Sun's sleeves and whispers in a desperate tone) I can't rap!

Sun: (whispers loudly) WHAT?

Blake: Shush! It's gonna start soon. Cover for me.

Sun: Only now? Procrastination? Are you really Blake?!

Blake: You just said you'll always have my back!

Sun: That doesn't include singing! And you sang the chorus too so why are you pinning this on me?! (pouts)

Blake: (shoves lyrics into Sun's hands) You're great at this Sun. You can do it.

Sun: (lights up and smirks) Fine.

 _~~instrumental ends~~_

 _Sun (raps like the Lamar Hall fan that he is)_

 _See, you'll never understand_

 _What I feel, what I see_

 _What's going through my mind_

 _How it feels being me_

 _All these struggles, all these fights_

 _Long days, longer nights_

 _Trying to search for this happiness_

 _Lost in the lights_

 _But it seems that it's all_

 _Just out of my sight_

 _Just out of my reach,_

 _Can't seem to get it right_

 _Like I'm cursed with this turbulence_

 _Placed in my life_

 _Can't push or pull it,_

 _Stuck up in this ball pit_

 _Cycle of pain_

 _All this stress in my brain_

 _I'm just trying to maintain_

 _You could go insane_

 _But no matter what I do_

 _The cries go unheard_

 _Yet I still believe in you_

 _Every breath, every word_

 _Every smile, every glance_

 _Could be another chance_

 _That you'll finally see_

 _The love that is me_

 _So until that time_

 _I'll follow every day_

 _Every step of the way_

 _And continue to say_

 _([imaginary] mic drops)_

Audience: DAMN SUN CAN RAP!

Audience Ruby: WHEN CAN I GET THE NEW ALBUM?!

Audience Jaune: OH SHIT, DAT RAP IS ON FIRE! Like you Phyrra. Cuz you were...- never mind.

Audience Phyrra's Ghost: (giggles at Jaune's below the belt pun)

Audience Nora: (angrily punches Jaune) Phyrra! Don't encourage it! Even in death you're still too nice! JAUNE, HAVE YOU NO HEART THAT YOU TEASE PHYRRA ABOUT HER DEATH?! But now she's back and... And... WAAAAH~ (throws herself at Ren's arms and miserably cries)

Audience Ren: (pats Nora's head) Actually, Phyrra only came to listen to the songs-

Audience Nora and Jaune: (slams their palms on Ren's mouth)

Audience Nora: Shush, Ren, shush.

 _Sun and Blake_

 _~Go where you need to_

 _Know I won't leave you_

 _I'll follow you like morning follows night_

 _You can run 'till your pain's through_

 _One thing I won't do is to let you go_

 _Alone to face the fight~_

 _~~song ends~~_

Audience Neptune: Well, this proves what I've been telling you guys! We can be a boyband! SSSN Boys!

Audience Scarlet: Not this talk again.

Audience Sage: Drop it Nep. We voted.

Audience Neptune: And tied. Come on! Check out those girls at the back dropping at the sight of Sun's abs. Won't you like that?

Audience Scarlet: We are famous as it is. Besides, it's going to be a bother if more girls flock around us.

Audience Neptune: What?! You hate girls?

Audience Scarlet: (-_-)

Audience Sage: Neptune. We can't. And Sun's pushing it too far already. Not to mention us having fans.

Audience Scarlet: With our line of work, that kind of attention will be a bother. There's a reason as to why we try to tone it down.

Audience Neptune: Tell me about it. Ugh, not even being allowed to use our semblances at the Vytall Tournament.

Audience Sage: Cheer up. At least you can use your good looks to get more reckon. Sun's doing a good job with his mission. Qrow would be proud.

Audience Scarlet: Look Neptune, we chose this. Even Qrow left his family and child-

Audience Ruby: UNCLE QROW HAS A CHILD?!

Audience Yang: I HAVE A COUSIN!

Audience Winter: (throws Qrow a disgusted look)

Audience Taiyang and Qrow: (facepalm)

Audience Oscar: (?)

Audience Oz inside Oscar: (is amused)

* * *

A/N: This is a full Otome chapter, tribute to the song Like Morning Follows Night. While reading, you have glimpsed the direction of this fanfic. Yay for more characters and developments! Team SSSN is going to get some work done.

Now, why did Sun sing the rap part? I see the whole rap as a whole paragraph. However I read it. It simply is one person's perspective. It talks about something that may very well be Blake's perspective. But there are some key phrases that suggests otherwise.

 _"Long days, longer nights."_

Again with the parallelism. 'Days' are long. Blake doesn't attune with day. She attunes to night. Sun however, attunes to day. Could this mean that Sun actually has 'long nights' masked behind his sunny day?

 _"Lost in the lights."_

Why use the word 'light'? If this were Blake, the phrase would work better for the parallelism if it was "Lost in the dark."

 _"I'm just trying to maintain, you could go insane."_

Well, Blake's already broken down. She isn't maintaining. She ran away. But Sun is constant. Sun apparently hasn't changed. But what if he's just maintaining.

 _"The cries go unheard."_

Again, Blake already broke down. And both Sun and her parents heeded her cries for help.

 _"Yet I still believe in you_

 _Every breath, every word_

 _Every smile, every glance_

 _Could be another chance_

 _That you'll finally see_

 _The love that is me_

 _So until that time_

 _I'll follow every day_

 _Every step of the way_

 _And continue to say."_

Definitely Sun.

The rap part is one whole thought. Sun will be having a brutal backstory. As I stated in the previous A/N, Sun has irrational (because no backstory is revealed yet) hatred to the White Fang in a world where most faunus are sympathizers. (and even Blake was in denial of the White Fang being terrorists during Season 1, Episode 16)

 _Go where you need to_

 _Know I won't leave you_

 _I'll follow you like morning follows night_

 _You can run 'till your pain's through_

 _One thing I won't do is to let you go_

 _Alone to face the fight_

Also, the fact that the chorus is sung in... well... in chorus means that Sun supporting Blake isn't a one way street.

Also. Team SSSN. You have glimpsed what I think is the true role of Team SSSN in RWBY.

Regular chapter next!

Stay tuned!


	5. Events in Motion

_RWBY, along with its faunus characters, is rightfully owned by both Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. This work of fiction was written for expressing fandom and to provide entertainment to BlackSun shippers._

 _Chapter Rating: T_

 _Characters: Blake x Sun, SSSN, RWBY, JNPR, Qrow, Taiyang, Ozcar_

 _Expect: Hurt/Comfort, Revelations, Very Long Chapter_

* * *

 **Events in Motion**

Chapter

XXX

There was an abrupt knock on the door. Sun's eyes flew open. He was wrapped in a sweet embrace with Blake, and it was such a shame he had to stand up and answer the door.

He checked the window. It was hours before sunrise. In an empty luxury ship, who could be at the door?

Sun put on a robe to spare the eyes of whoever was on the other side of the door. He didn't want to blind them with his awesome bod.

Cautiously, he looked at the peephole. Oh. It was the ship's captain. He wondered what sort of emergency they were in.

Sun opened the door. "Good day captain, how can I be of your service?!" Sun deliberately blocked the bedroom area from the Captain's eyes. The captain didn't seem to notice.

"Actually, we can't proceed to the Mistral Port. The Atlas Military is blocking it."

Sun frowned. This meant they had to travel by land. Mistral's land was dangerous; full of grimm and wicked men.

"So, where will we land?" Sun asked amidst knowing the answer.

"Unfortunately, at the Port of Tortuga. What a shame to a luxury liner like us. But it's the only open port as of now since they closed the ports as of yesterday, so I've been reported to."

The pirate town of Tortuga, home to the biggest black market in Remnant. Land of thieves, beggars, pirate, assassins, mercenaries, you name it. Scarlet toured them once while on a mission. What were they doing back then? Oh yeah, they were tracking some scarlet eyes as lead for an assassin group.

It was like descending into one of the circles of hell. Men and women drinking booze and fighting, buying and selling of all kinds of illegal goods, people fucking at street corners, dead bodies everywhere. Medieval mayhem. No rule of law can tame this unholy place of savage heathens. How can the squeaky clean Scarlet David come from a pirate family?

Enough about that. Sun glanced at Blake's sleeping form. She'd definitely not survive that place without getting into a fight. She'd be catcalled (pun intended), be called faunus bitch, and be called more unsavory names. She won't let that go. She'd definitely start a fight. And that's the least of it. Some dudes even went as far as touching Sun's abs back then, and gods forbid someone touch Blake.

"Thanks for the information cap!" Sun said in an upbeat tone. "Thanks for worrying, but we seriously need to dock. And if it's going to be at Tortuga, then Tortuga it is."

After bidding the captain goodbye, Sun opened his phone. He still can't receive texts, but the network for the special mission logs run farther than cell signals. He checked his logs and his eyes darted through them for a quick scan. He needed to ask Qrow to move up the time table or it will all be the Fall of Beacon all over again. He sent the report he wrote during the nights Blake was asleep. He also attached everything he got from Illia's phone.

Then something caught his eyes. Slowly, he scrolled up and his eyes widened. Oh joy. Blake and he had fat bounties on their necks.

 **XxX**

It was sundown. The ship, at last, landed on the port of Tortuga, in the southern area of the Kingdom of Mistral. Blake took a deep breath and put on the hood Sun gave her. Then she walked down to the port.

It was Sun, closely following Blake. He was stretching his arms up and yawning. "Ah, familiar ground. Can I tour you around, Miss?" Sun said, offered his hand. He grabbed it tightly, as if afraid to lose Blake in this... Profoundly disgusting crowd. She never knew that this sort of scene can be seen outside books. Blake grimaced as she saw faunus girls dressed as bar girls, getting slapped on the butt by customers. They had chain collars on their necks. Slaves? Blake started to walk to correct this injustice, but Sun pulled her away saying it's best not to get involved. "We can't solve it by crashing that bar. Every other bar here employs the same system." Sun pulled Blake's hood lower and continued to hold her hand. Blake wanted to pull away, but acting reckless now won't do her good. There were murderers and killers here. Who knew if Adam employed someone to track her down?

They retreated to an empty corner and observed.

Blake opened her phone out of habit, forgetting that she shut it down to prevent anyone from calling her. Her battery was drained. Deep inside, she hoped that Ruby, Weiss, and Yang would message her. Especially Yang. She wanted to apologize so badly. But she knew Yang would hate her. She sighed. She had a bigger mission. She can bring Adam to justice, then apologize to Yang after. She'd forgive her once Adam was behind bars.

"Missing your team?" Sun asked encouragingly.

Blake nodded slightly. She had no right to return to Team RWBY. Not after what happened to Yang.

 **XxX**

Sun also opened his phone. Now that they were back at Mistral, there was signal for the internet again. Menagerie didn't have a tower because, well, politics.

It vibrated. Texts came pouring in.

 _QROW (one month ago): "I'm in the City. Report to me once you arrive."_

 _NEPTUNE (one month ago): "Weiss and Ruby is here. They're looking for you. And asking if you are with Blake. I'll cover for you. Yang's not asking anything."_

 _SCARLET (one month ago): "Saw Ruby with JNPR and Qrow. Qrow was injured but he's fine now. Send the report ASAP, he said. Ruby's with her team again."_

 _SAGE (one week ago): "Send us a message once you land back. Qrow mentioned training some kid. I'll take charge of him for now."_

 _SCARECROW (three days ago): "I heard about the trouble coming to Mistral. I sent previous reports to SSSN's mail. Write a report to me and Qrow once you get back. And reckon if there is any threat to Vacuo while you're at it."_

 _NEPTUNE (today): "I FAILED. Sorry Sun, they know you're with Blake."_

 _RUBY (today): "Tell Blake to please pick up her phone!"_

 _RUBY (today): "Sun, pick up your phone too!"_

 _RUBY (today): "Where are you guys?"_

 _RUBY (today): "Please reply!"_

 _RUBY (one minute ago): "I brought Zwei to cheer up Blake."_

 _NEPTUNE: "You better not lay a hand on Blake or you'll answer to me. Worst case scenario, pick me as godmother. -Weiss."_

Sun grimaced, especially at the last text. What was that about? 'Back to civilization,' he thought.

Blake side glanced at Sun's phone, their arms still interlaced under their caped hoods. "That's a lot of messages for you, Sun. Are they from your team?"

"Yeah. I'll show them to you once we get into an inn. Or if you want to camp outside. Which do you prefer, princess of Menagerie?"

Blake pinched Sun's side. "Stop calling me that."

"Yeah, since we totally rode on a luxury cruise liner to get here. Ow!"

They walked a few blocks. "We can take the train at first light tomorrow." Blake nodded. "Then let's head to an inn first."

 **XxX**

Sun cautiously peered in the window. Inns at ports double as bars. And bars at this particular port house drunk men, mercenaries, assassins, hitmen, spies, bandits, pirates. That rowdy crowd. Everything outside the City of Mistral was such a sorry excuse for a kingdom. Plus, Blake would throw a tantrum with the number of faunus slaves.

"Maybe we should camp out," Sun declared. "This bar has a bad crowd. Well."

"Are you sure a bounty was placed on our heads?"

"There's a possibility, but it's better to be safe."

Sun pulled Blake into the back alleys and maneuvered into the forest. Good think no one at Tortuga paid any interest at them. That would have been ugly. They walked silently a good few miles. Sun would scout the area, choosing paths with less grimm and people. At last, they settled on the riverbank deep in the forest. "It's safe to get a fire going here," he announced as he began unpacking the sleeping bags, tossing one to Blake as he set up a fire pit.

His eyes were furrowed. Every sound made, he would listen closely and carry on. He carried himself as how he does in every deep cover mission. Out there, he wasn't happy go lucky Sun. He read his mails again, from the logs of Team SSSN, and there was indeed a bounty on their heads. According to Neptune's intel, the bounty wasn't posted by the White Fang, but by someone named Ilia. The bounty went like this:

 _BOUNTY OF 100,000 FOR FAUNUS BLAKE BELLADONNA_

 _(Blake's photo)_

 _AND HER FAUNUS COMPANION_

 _WANTED ALIVE_

Great. Just their luck.

 **XxX**

Blake was tucked in her sleeping bag. "Did SSSN message you?" she asked again.

Sun was on lookout duty. He was leaning against a tree, sitting, with his weapon on the ready.

"Yup. Uh. And I have good news for you! Team RWBY is in the City of Mistral."

"WHAT?!" Blake shot up.

"And JNPR too. And Zwei too."

"NO."

"Come on Blake, Zwei isn't that bad. He's a cutie."

A number of scenarios ran through Blake's head. Ruby shouting at her for losing Yang's arm. Yang declaring their friendship over. Weiss blaming the faunus of the White Fang. Adam catching all of them and killing them.

"THIS IS A DISASTER!" Blake exclaimed. "Why are they here?! An invasion of Mistral will happen! Why aren't they safe?" She started rambling incomprehensibly about all the worst case scenarios she could think of.

"Woah woah woah. Calm down!" Sun firmly gripped both of Blake's shoulders. Slowly, Blake's breathing returned to normal.

"I'm calm, thank you. But it's just. But why. Ugh!" Frustrated, she pulled her hair down and buried her face to her knees. "It's repeating all over again. It's like he won't let go. Like a ghost of my past that keeps haunting and hurting me and everyone I care about."

Sun wrapped his arms around Blake. "Hey, it's okay. This time, we'll stop the invasion. No one will get hurt. I promise. Atlas soldiers are on patrol in the City. Weiss's sister is there I heard. They'll be safe. People learn from the past. They're ready this time." He kissed her forehead to calm her down. With strong and steady hands, he supported her weight.

After a few minutes of deep breathing, Blake slowly lifted her head to stare at the moon. "Thanks Sun. Let's do our best." She leaned to his chest and closed her eyes.

 **XxX**

In a hidden sanctum under Mistral is a lost underground empire, where a secret meeting was happening. The stars were shining from a crease in the ceiling, illuminating a portion of a stone platform. The air reeked of lost history. And moss. This place was near a body of water. Deep underground, it's a miracle how the ancient stone walls still protect the once mighty empire. It was enormous, majestic, and preserved. As if the ghosts of the dead were still very much living there. This was the Lost City of Nike, a once great city under the once great ancient Greco Empire.

This was a holy ground. Both Neptune and Sage said so. They insisted on having meetings here to channel the aura of the ancient gods.

Neptune propped himself up a broken statue of an ancient sea god. He tapped his phone screen hard while playing a game. Sage and Scarlet were on a broken chess table, playing.

And then two figures arrived. A man in grey, a man who brings misfortune. And a boy with two souls. The man, Qrow, coughed to get the boys' attention.

"Team sSSN. I'm giving this task to you. You are to take care of this kid Oscar. Train him for a few weeks."

Sage dropped his chess piece to checkmate Scarlet. He sized up the new kid. "Train him for what? Is he going to be an agent like us?"

Qrow chuckled. "Nah. He's going to be a leader one day. Train him first. Just the basics. That kid Jaune Arc will be his mentor once Oz here learns the basics. Quite fitting."

"Oz? Like. Wait, hold up Qrow," Neptune pocketed his phone and put his hand up. "Is this the kid you told us about? That's Ozpin?" Neptune gaped at the kid.

"It's Oscar, thanks. I like keeping my real name," the kid, Ozpin or Oscar, said haughtily.

Scarlet mused. "Ozcar would be a better fit. It would be a hassle to call you Oscar slash Ozpin."

The rest of Team sSSN agreed.

"Ahem ahem. Anyway. I expect you all to have read Sun's full report. So, we're moving the time table up. Sun sent the files he was able to capture from the White Fang. Very valuable, the documents he sent. You have a proficient leader."

Qrow flashed the documents. "The White Fang is currently divided into the extremists and the very extremist. Sheena Khan is the leader and he is the head of the extremist faction. Adam Taurus leads the very extremist group, and he is responsible for the fall of Beacon. They refused peace talks that Ghira Belladonna tried. As last resort, the old leader gave a letter of introduction to your friend Blake Belladonna, his daughter, to give to Khan, although Sun said negotiations will most likely fail. According to Sun's estimation, the war will come in three weeks' time. But since Lionheart was bought by the enemy..." Qrow sighed.

"Hey Ozpin, any ideas to share?"

They all stared at Oscar slash Ozpin. Ozcar was silent for a while, battling with the other soul inside his body. He shrugged and sighed. "He said that I had to master the staff as soon as possible."

Qrow gave a stiff laugh. "Yeah Ozpin, 'cuz when the world needed you most, you vanished. At least a hundred years didn't pass to find a new Oz."

 **XxX**

In a tavern in the city, six friends were reunited. Under the dim lights of the diner, they projected a happy atmosphere, as if they were the still students who do food fights for sheer fun.

"OH I MISSED YOU ALL!" Yang hugged Nora tightly, and Nora returned the hug with equal strength. "CHECK OUT MY COOL NEW ARM! DIDN'T EVEN COST AN ARM AND A LEG, GOT IT FOR FREE!"

"YANG, I MISSED YOU!" Nora laughed happily. "SHUT UP, IT COST YOU AN ARM. And we thought we were gonna DIE!"

Ren interjected. "Of course we weren't going to die. We have executed the-"

"Oh gods, that monster sent shivers down my spine!" Jaune exclaimed, wrapping his hands around his arm. "It looked ugly."

Yang laughed. "Come on Jaune, have you ever seen a cute grimm?"

However, Ruby and Weiss were sitting on the corner, engrossed with their phones.

"Ugh, Weiss, Blake is still not answering! And this is the perfect time for a reunion. Everyone is here at last! I really hope she's okay though."

"Ruby, I'm more irked that she's with Sun."

"I think Sun would do his best to protect her. Sun's not that bad."

Weiss scoffed. "That's not what I'm upset about. Blake running away, fine, she does that. But she promised to me to not do it anymore. And she ran with him again. What are we, her best friends, right?"

"Not like you could go with her since your dad picked you up," Yang shouted from across the room. "Not like she waited for any of us at all," Yang bitterly added. She walked towards the pair.

"Aw guys, maybe Blake just left because she and Sun are going to be parents!" Nora declared, trying to crack the atmosphere. "You know once, I saw them-"

Ren covered Nora's mouth as Weiss spat her drink out and Jaune covered Ruby's ears. Yang's eyes turned red and sparks flew from her hair. She had an angry look in her eyes.

"Well, she should have apologized for my arm first."

The room was thick with silence. Yang stomped out of the room. Everyone stared at Nora. "What?! She was showing off her mechanical arm, I thought she was over it already. She even made puns about it," Nora defensively said.

Ruby frowned. "Her arm's not really an issue. I think she's upset with Blake."

"You think?" Weiss sneered. "No. I'm upset with Blake. Yang is angry with Blake."

Ruby sighed. "I just wish it was like before."

Everyone nodded, remembering the good old times, the simile times. "Just like before."

 **XxX**

The sunshine pierced through the thick forest leaves. Blake squinted her eyes, being woken by the sound of a screaming grim nearby.

She darted up, instinctively looking for Sun. He haven't gotten any sleep last night. He refused to let go of his lookout post. She looked at the direction of where the sound of the grimm came from. Soon enough, Sun emerged from the thicket.

"Good morning!" Sun energetically said. "Did you sleep well?"

Blake blinked twice. How can Sun have this much energy? He barely had any wink and had been fighting all the grimm near their camp. And he had breakfast ready. There were fruits, particularly bananas, on one side. And the smell of cooked tuna filled the air. Damn. Her mouth was watering with that divine smell. But she kept her cool.

"I didn't know you could cook."

"I've been cooking since I was five," he stated in a matter of fact tone, rolling the fishes over the flames. "It was just my brother and me. Had to learn early."

Sun abruptly stopped, half shaking his head in dismay. Blake didn't know Sun had a brother. He never mentioned his family ever, or even life at Vacuoe.

"Sun, you never tell me anything about your past, but you know mine already." Blake waited a bit more. "Tell me about your brother."

Sun scratched his head, obviously reluctant to tell more. "Come on, the first time we met, I shared to you about how I used to be in the White Fang. You can trust me."

Sun gave a half smile. "My past isn't interesting. And I haven't been in contact with my brother for years. Not since I was nine."

"Oh." Blake didn't know Sun had that same backstory. She left home and didn't talk to her parents for five years. At the very least, she was welcomed back at home by her ever supportive parents.

"So do you plan to look for him?"

"No need. I know where he is."

"You should meet him. I didn't talk with my parents for five years and they were glad to have me back. And I'm glad I went home. I missed them."

Sun heaved a sigh. Clearly he was distressed with the topic. "Why are you so agitated when we talk about your past?"

Blake looked directly into Sun's eyes. "I know you're a live the present, look ahead kind of guy, but if you're bringing something heavy from your past, Sun, please, I'm here." She moved closer to Sun and held both his hands affectionately.

"Even if you always tell me that yesterday is gone, the events of the past are not easily forgotten. I'll listen to your pains as you have listened to mine."

Sun sighed deeply. He closed his eyes and said, "Blake, I don't want to burden you. You have so much to do, so much to achieve. Sharing my story will not help you and me. I've made my decision, and I have my mission."

Blake nodded. She doesn't know exactly what decision it was, or what mission Sun was talking about, but she had also decided to accept Sun fully. She'll wait until he's ready to talk, just as how he waited three days for her to open up once upon their first meeting. "Well, I want to hear it. I want to know you better. Tell me about your life at Vacuoe."

Sun gave a small smile. She could feel how he appreciated her being interested in a past he strongly protected. She just knew Sun needed someone who didn't think that he was a perfectly happy guy. Someone who would listen and accept him for who he truly was, radiant or not, behind his mask of a smile.

Slowly, he started talking about Vacuoe, how he was an orphan, and was adopted by his 'brother.' Vacuoe was harsh to two orphans. He used to steal just to live. And he learned to stowaway too.

Blake could see loopholes in his story, like how he deliberately avoided describing his brother and that exactly they did together. Then Sun said he left home. He didn't give a reason. Abruptly, his story ended.

"And that's the story of my childhood" Sun concluded, munching on his last piece of banana as Blake finished her own grilled tuna.

"You left home. At nine. Why?"

Sun shrugged. "Difference in opinion," he simply said.

That Blake can relate too.

 **XxX**

"What was that about?" Blake asked Adam.

"Nothing. We need to finish preparing." He'd been having secret meetings for some time now, and unlike before, he never brought Blake to them. She found it unfair that he wasn't allowing her to speak with anyone but Illia, while he left her out of conversations about basically everything. She was left in the dark to wonder.

"The train will be here at dawn," Adam said.

"You're not going to kill anybody this time, right?"

"I thought this discussion was over," Adam harshly said. Blake winced at his tone. There it was again. The two of them would destroy another dust cargo. And every time she tried to reason with Adam, he'd mock her concern for those puny little humans.

They were lives too, she thought. She missed her parents. They taught her a lot, and when she left home, she thought all those lessons were for naught. But lately, she remembered them again. Her father fought for equality. But Adam was fighting for dominance.

She realized it a year ago. Where Blake refused to spill blood, Adam killed. He's been increasingly cold, abusive, and manipulative for the last few months. Failed ambushes would mean Blake would get the blame. And at times, sometimes, Adam would lash at her and hurt her.

She used to be okay with it. Then she started reading, since she wasn't allowed by Adam to make friends. Only in war meetings, you can speak to them, he said. He was all she would ever need, he said.

Love was very different in those books. Love was romantic, selfless, and open. But love was not the only concept she understood better through books. Morals, freedom, life. Things Adam never valued.

She thought a lot that night, until it was so dark, that the pale light of the shattered moon was the only light illuminating the sky. She thought hard and long. Should she remain in the shadows of this world? In this heartless revolution and this abusive relationship? Then the answer came to Blake as the sunrise dawned. The chirp of birds became louder as Blake's head became clearer. The sun was up and it was a new day. She then decided. She'd run away to live a new life. A life away from all this. She'd be a huntress.

 **XxX**

Young Sun sat on a log in front of the fire pit, crying hysterically as three two human huntsmen watched him.

The man named Taiyang was patting Sun. He seemed to be good with kids.

"You seem covered in blood," the huntsman named Qrow stated. Taiyang glared at him, but Qrow just rolled his eyes.

"Hey kid, tell me what happened."

Sun was too disoriented to stop himself. These were the very humans Adam wanted him to get away from. And on top of that, these were dangerous huntsmans. But somehow, he felt better sharing all his pent up frustrations to these complete strangers.

Surprisingly, they were sympathetic to a child murderer like him.

"Kinda reminds me of my childhood," Qrow mused. "You know kid, I like your guts. Why don't I train you?"

Taiyang heaved. "So now you're taking in a kid? After leaving yours with me? Although I don't mind, Ruby is a sweetheart unlike his biological dad." Qrow ignored him.

"Whatever, I'm taking him to the school tomorrow. I'll leave him with the Scarecrow first."

Taiyang stood up, blocking Qrow from approaching the kid. "You're sending this sad child to a life like yours? Are you heartless? I only joined in this godforsaken mission because you specifically requested for me, but this is not a typical huntsman's life that you are leading."

Qrow laughed. "Tai. I grew up with bandits. Being a huntsman agent would be the only thing he can do to cope. My lifestyle may not be perfect, but it's the best redemption for past sins. If you just let him out on his own, who knows, he might end up like good old Raven. Full of vengeance and anger. We wouldn't want that now, would we?"

* * *

 _~~BlackSun Otome Radio Station~~ ((You can ask questions for Sun and Blake in the comments!))_

 _Q: We have a question from the Cat of Darkness. What is your favorite story, Sun?_

 _Sun: (thinking) I think I like Journey to the West, I can totally relate to the main character. We're both invincible!_

 _Blake: (amused with Sun's confidence) Then how come you got stabbed by Illia?_

 _Sun: Hey, it was nighttime. If it was morning, I would totally kick ass._

 _Q: Who's your all-time favorite character? Again, from the Cat of Darkness!_

 _Sun: (smirks at Blake) Why do you keep sneaking in questions Blake? (flirts) Are you that interested in me? (winks)_

 _Blake: (rolls eyes) You know I wouldn't sneak it in if you'd answer my questions._

 _Sun: Fine fine, I'll share a few at a time. Anyway. I totally like Son Goku from Dragonball. Mori Jin from God of Highschool is great too, but I'm more of a Mori Hui fan. Too bad he died. Love him. And Goku from Saiyuki is cool too. Also,when I play League of Legends, I play Wukong. And in Mobile Legends, I play Sun._

 _Blake: ;;; Okay? That was rather narcissistic._

 _Sun: What's wrong with that? I learned to love myself._

 _Blake: (steadily looks at Sun) **I love you too.** :"3_

 _Q: (O∆O) OH SHE SAID IT AT LAST FOLKS!_

 _Audience: °O° (incoherent screaming)_

 _Sun: °/∆/° (blushes, runs out of blood, faints)_

 _Remnant: (engulfed in an earthquake by the old sea god)_

 _Phyrra: (unholy screaming)_

 _Nora: (burns pancake)_

 _Fanfiction Writers:_

 _Shippers:_

 _~~Static~~_

 _~~ Station is temporarily unavailable for maintenance~~_

 _~~Intermission dance from JNPR~_

 _~~Speech from Neopolitan~~_

 _~~Welcome back to the radio show~~_

 _Q: Okay... (fake cough) Now that we have recovered from that heavy can(n)on, we have another one, this time from Emiliano733! If you were to meet Mori Jin, what would you do?_

 _Sun: (pats the table, thinking a bit) Maybe we'll hang out, eat, have some sparring. Ask him how I can clone a billion like he does. And I'll tell him to spit out Mori Hui. Dude deserves his own life. Poor clones. If my clones were sentient, I'll let them have their freedom. FREEDOM!_

 _Q: And the question we all want to hear... Do you love Blake?_

 _Sun: (chokes at his words) Yes °/∆/°. I (whispers) love you too Blake._

 _Blake: (raises her eyebrow, pokes sun at the side) Why are you suddenly so uncomfortable with the word love? We say it all the time. (crosses arms)_

 _Sun: When it's just the two of us, yeah! I'm just not used to saying in front of an audience!_

* * *

A/N: Yup, Tortuga was a real place. According to a world of Remnant, Mistral was the home to Remnant's biggest black market, so I thought it appropriate to name this port Tortuga. (shout out to Captain Jack Sparrow). Also. It would be proper to have Scarlet hail from such a background, since he is adapted from Peter Pan.

Shout out to the Scarlet Eyes of Kurapika's clan. Maybe the Phantom Troupe is in there. Joke. Of course not.

I think that in ancient times, a Greco Roman like empire ruled the land that is now called Mistral. Neptune, Sage and Phyrra would be descendants from those ancient people. Perhaps, as Mistral is the kingdom with the biggest landmass, this also reflects our world. Before Greco Romans were influential, now, China and East Asia is dominating, from the Chinese people, to anime, to KDramas. Oh. I called it the City of Nike to pay tribute to Phyrra Nikkos. And yes, that was an Avatar: Legend of Aang reference. And yes again, that was a Full Metal Alchemist reference.

 _Stay tuned!_


	6. Small Talks and Weird Looks

_RWBY, along with its faunus characters, is rightfully owned by both Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. This work of fiction was written for expressing fandom and to provide entertainment to BlackSun shippers._

 _Chapter Rating: T_

 _Characters: Blake x Sun, RWBY, SSSN_

 _Expect: Season 1 Episode 15-16 retell, Cute, Young Love, Love at First Date, Semi-Flashback, Very LOOOONG Chapter_

* * *

 **Small Talks and Weird Looks**

 _Chapter_

XXX

Sun checked his logs while hiding at the back of the cargo hold of the ship. From Mistral, he picked up a few things from Vacuo, then proceeded to Vale. Busy life. His tail swung back and forth as he read the reports.

Finally, he was allowed to handle the White Fang case. It took forever! Adam was now some sort of leader there. His mission for today was to observe if the White Fang would attack the Schnee Dust Company's cargo arriving in a few nights.

He texted Sage: Hey, I'm almost at Vale. Did you guys finish the research about Mountain Glenn?

He also took a picture of the ocean and sent it to Neptune.

He returned to his emails to read the sub mission brief. "Adam Taurus' right hand was a girl named Blake Belladonna, daughter of the previous White Fang leader Ghira Belladonna. However, she "defected" sometime ago and is now studying as a first year at Beacon academy. Observe and see where her loyalties truly lie." A picture of the girl was attached.

Sun scratched his head. And how was he supposed to do that? He looked at her picture again. She was pretty. Beautiful actually. According to the reports, she was a cat faunus, but why was she covering her ears with a ribbon? That's a shame, she'd probably look better without the bow.

His cheeks colored a faint blush as he realized he was admiring her. He scolded himself for having a crush at a damn image, but he was smiling. This mission was a good change to the usual recon missions.

Finally the ship docked. Vale at last for the Vytall Festival. He patted the letter of introduction he got from the headmasters of Mistral and Vacuoe, since he was arriving earlier than everyone from Mistral. Everything was set. This was the start of his new mission to hunt down the man who was once his brother.

Sailors entered the cargo hold and started doing their jobs. Sun retreated to a corner, silent, smirking at himself for his superior stealth as the perfect master stowaway.

*beep ring beep*

His scroll vibrated inside his pocket. Who the?

NEPTUNE: DAMN YOU SUN. GO DROWN.

Oh yeah, he sent a picture of the ocean to Neptune.

The sailors heard his scroll. He smiled at them and waved. "What's up?"

"Its a stowaway!"

Sun stuck his tongue out at them and ran for the door.

"Hey! Stop that faunus!"

Sun hopped on thr decks railing and laughed. "Thanks for the ride guys!"

Vale at last. The place looked very different from Mistral and Vacuoe. Ah, adventure. Sun really loved travelling. Perks of being an agent huntsman under the wings of Qrow.

He jumped from the ship and ran to towards the city.

"You no good stowaway!" one of the sailors cried at him.

He hung around a lamp post to further mock the sailors. Damn, they were sure slow at catching up to him. "Hey! A no good stowaway would have been caught! I'm a great stowaway."

He scanned the area, mentally visualizing the way to Beacon. He can run through the roofs? He needed to firmly establish his mischievous student personality here so Team SSSN can have a reputation that won't make their objectives obvious.

In Mistral, they had many fans, which they used to their advantage to get recon and intel. Scratch that, it's what Neptune use to his advantage to get recon and intel. Sage and Scarlet don't really like the attention that much, but it's a much needed cover. And Sun didn't talk to the fan base at all (since they tend to physically force themselves to him), but many a time was he asked to sign an autograph of his abs.

The local police approached him and ordered him to get down. Unsurprisingly, he threw a banana the detective's face. He jumped high towards the city and looked around. He should take the route to the right. He ran up the stairs.

Then he saw her. The cute girl on the picture. This was his opportunity. One step forward for the mission.

She looked better close range. But she should totally get rid of the bow. He ran passed her and winked.

That should be good enough to catch her attention. Unless she had a boyfriend, then it should be fine. He half glanced at her and saw her stunned expression. Good thing he had been listening to Neptune's how to's.

Running away was a bit of a blur. Of course the police didn't catch him because they had other priorities other than catching a mischievous student. He noticed all the closed dust shops at the roof. According to the report, the last dust shop in town had already been robbed. For sure something will happen then the dust shipment comes.

He arrived at the gates of Beacon, wandering aimlessly inside the school grounds. A blonde professor saw him and asked who he was, and he responded by giving the letter of introduction. He was asked up to the Headmaster's office.

Professor Ozpin. The man who Qrow always spoke of so highly. He was sitting behind his desk, against a large window overlooking the whole school.

"Mr. Wukong, I understand that you were sent here earlier by... Our colleagues," he began. "I've heard a lot about you and your team. Recommend by Qrow Branwen and by the Scarecrow of Vacuoe. A top team in Lionheart's Haven. Each member already has a Huntsman's License even before graduating. And you are even a famed boyband group. You're very welcome to stay here and use our resources."

It was a rather long talk and exchange of information. Sun would be accommodated into the exchange students' dorm earlier, and he would be free from classes until his team arrives. That would give him enough time to gather the intel they need.

"Ms. Belladonna is one of my students, and I accepted her regardless of her background. But since the White Fang is becoming alarmingly aggressive as of late, I shall allow you to observe her as per your mission's agenda. I have arranged Team SSSN's room to be within visual range of Team RWBY's room. Let me show you around."

Sun's afternoon consisted of being toured around by the Headmaster, and casual talks about his previous missions. By nightfall, they finished their discussions. "It's quite impressive that you have achieved a lot even as a young man. And your team as well. Very accomplished. You'd all be very fine huntsmen. Again, regardless of background. I wish your mission a success."

Those were Ozpin's words before leaving him in front of his room. Sun unpacked his things (brought by mail earlier that day) and sat at the window to observe the plaza. At the very center was a big statue. It was a depiction of the end of the Great War.

He jumped down the window to take a good look, but as he was approaching, he saw another figure running to the statue's direction.

It was Blake Belladonna. What a coincidence, he thought, smiling at himself.

Then he noticed that she was crying. Who made a pretty girl like her cry?

She reached for her bow removed it. Sun felt his heart skip a beat. She was seriously pretty, beautiful, gorgeous, all the synonymous adjectives he could think off. And her cat ears are adorable as fuck.

"I knew you looked better without the bow."

 **XxX**

Weiss was so unfair, Blake thought angrily. Why was everyone unfair to the faunus? Nobody understands their plight.

She ran to the statue at the plaza. It was a symbol of peace, a depiction of previous enemies joining forces and accepting their differences. Hopefully the faunus will be accepted by the world.

She reached for her bow. For so long, she shielded her true self, hiding who she truly was from the cold and cruel world. The humans were bad, the faunus of the White Fang misguided, and every other faunus not part of the cause were passively accepting the unfair system of the world. What can she do to change it all?

She pulled out her ribbon, letting the cold breeze graze her ears for the first time in so long. She wiped the tears from her eyes. She thought Weiss, Ruby, and Yang were her friends.

"I knew you looked better without the bow.

Blake turned to see him, the faunus boy who winked at her earlier at the docks. Oh. So he really was a student here for the Vytall Festival.

"Who made you cry?" The faunus asked. Blake frowned.

The faunus boy scratched his head awkwardly. "Er. I'm Sun by the way. I'm from Haven Academy."

"Okay. Hi."

The faunus boy, Sun waited a bit more. Blake sighed. "I'm Blake." She walked past the statue and walked towards the gates. Slowly she walked, because she noticed Sun trailing behind her.

"Are you following me?" Blake turned, irritated. She didn't want some stranger see her cry.

Sun pointed at himself. "What, me? Nah. I'm just going to walk around the city."

"At this hour?"

"Yeah, I am. Who knows if I'll meet some girl who is sad and needs company somewhere down the road," he shrugged.

Blake grimaced. Persistent. But his smile was genuine, it melted Blake. She turned away and proceeded to walk. She smiled inwardly as she heard Sun following her.

They walked around in silence for some time, then Sun started to occasionally ask questions about the city, about Blake's favorite places to hang around. Blake would give short answers.

"Oh, this is your favorite book shop huh? Do you read, what's that young adult novel again? Ah. Ninjas of Love?"

Blake choked at Sun's question. She adored it, but it was such a humiliating book to talk about to a stranger, a boy, he just met.

"Yeah I've come across it. It has a good story with good visual descriptions."

Sun raised an eyebrow at her and Blake mentally scolded herself. Ninjas of Love has mature sexual themes.

They walked further down. "Have you eaten?" Sun asked. Blake shook her head. Not a bite since her and Weiss were arguing the whole day.

"Come on, take me to your favorite restaurant! My treat."

Sun was starting to be talkative, shooting Blake questions every now and then. She'd give him incredulous looks most of the time, but he didn't back down. He just kept talking, telling jokes, commenting on the city, as if oblivious of Blake's sadness. No. Not at all. It was the exact opposite. He wasn't oblivious at all. He was trying to cheer her up. He bought Blake a tuna buffet meal at the restaurant, throwing in a tuna flake he that swiped the shop. He bought her some tea, and at the same time, he handed her an apple he stole. He had a serious case of Klepto.

They sat on the docks, watching the moon and the faint twinkling of stars. For a moment, Blake felt at peace, the most she felt ever since coming to Beacon. Sun was quiet as he watched the sky with her. He lay on his back, his feet dangling to the waters. He reached for the moon, stretching his arms high. Blake observed him, examining Sun's features. She had to admit, he was good looking. Super. She shook her head as her imagination wandered.

Dawn was nearing and they stood up, watching the faint glow of the sun tint the zenith on the horizon. Blake didn't want to admit it, but it was fun having Sun around. She yawned, tired from walking all over Vale.

"Want to head back to the school?" Sun asked, aware of Blake's tired state.

But she shook her head. She wasn't ready to go back. To Weiss. In her last few years as a White Fang Member, she had destroyed countless Schnee Dust shipments. How can she go back? Trust can't be regained that easily.

"You know you still need to head back at school. Don't they scan your IDs every day to make sure you are all still alive?" Sun waived his exchange student ID that he pulled from his pocket.

Blake knew that. The school grounds automatically scan your IDs once you enter and leave the campus, just to make sure that no one goes missing. Being gone without authorization for too long will mean detention or worse, mass searching involving the whole school.

"I don't want to go back to my dorm," Blake muttered, her arms crossed and her gaze far. The sun was starting to grace the dark sky of its presence.

"You can crash at my dorm, my team isn't at Vale yet," Sun suggested.

Blake turned her head away from Sun. She blushed darkly at his suggestion. Sure, Sun was nice, caring... but that doesn't mean she should join him in his dorm where they can be all alone. On a bed. Blake can't help it if her mind can be overly lewd sometimes. It's called having a great imagination.

"Come on it'll be fun. I'll get you a new book to pass you some time."

Oh. So he was thinking of literally just hanging out. She glanced at Sun with a twisted face. She hated her imagination at times like this.

And there it was again. His blinding smile. Blake can't help but trust him.

"Okay, fine, let's go back to your place."

 **XxX**

Sun noted every action, every word from Blake. She doesn't seem like someone who was Adam's right hand. The more he talked to her, the more he felt protective of her. He didn't like her being sad and alone. And Blake's action confirmed it, that hated being sad and alone. The way she was hugging herself while they walked, Sun sincerely wanted to comfort her.

They walked towards the school, with Sun trailing behind Blake. The campus was very majestic and vast. The gardens were lush. Very different from Vacuoe and Mistral. "Nice campus," Sun mused. They walked down the road towards the gates of the city.

Then suddenly Blake dragged him to the side of the road, into the trees. "Shhhh," she warned.

Three girls passed. Wait. Isn't that Qrow's daughter and niece? What a coincidence. And isn't that the Schnee heir, Winter's sister? Sun met her once, twice, who knows, having a spat with Qrow.

"That's my team," Blake whispered.

Sun racked his head to the morning before. Oh yeah, they were with her at the docks, but he was so focused on Blake he barely noticed.

"Why are you whispering? Why we hiding?" Sun whispered back. Then it clicked him. They had an argument, that's why she didn't want to go back to the dorms.

They sat quietly in the shadows.

"Blake didn't go back to the dorm," Qrow's daughter said. She sighed heavily.

The Schnee heiress scoffed. "Well, she shouldn't have run away in the first place, Ruby."

Qrow's niece interjected, "Weiss, you're a bit one sided about this issue. Blake's one of us."

The Schnee heiress, Weiss rolled her eyes. "I grew up dealing with problems from those people, Yang. I won't trifle with the likes of them."

They continued this conversation down the road. Sun picked up enough to understand what happened. Blake must have slipped out about her being a previous White Fang member, an organization which would periodically attack the Schnee Dust Company.

Blake was sitting silently, her eyes staring at a fixed point on the ground. She looked like she was going to cry.

With his tail, Sun pulled out a handkerchief from one of his pockets and handed it to Blake. He didn't look at her when he offered. She probably wouldn't like being seen with tears.

Blake took it and dabbed the side of her eyes. After a few minutes of sniffing, she handed it back to Sun and stood up. "Thanks."

They walked to the school in silence.

 **XxX**

Blake wrapped herself in blankets, hugging her knees under the sheets. She loved Team RWBY, and she doesn't know if she can ever go back to them.

Sun had positioned himself on the opposite bed. He had his shoes off, and he was sprawled on the bed, a pillow in between his legs. He was playing some game on his scroll. Occasionally, he'd put some water on the side table for Blake.

"Hey, I downloaded you an EBook, want me to send it to you?"

Blake lifted her head. Sun was handing her his scroll, scratching the side of his head and looking at the opposite direction. He was asking for her contact details.

Blake frowned at Sun, but she still took the scroll and inputted her details. He was awkwardly smooth and adorable.

Sun dropped the email, and Blake was rather pleased that he got her a story of the action-fantasy-adventure-romance genre. It was entitled 'Howling at the Moon.' "Thanks," she replied after saving his contact details. It didn't even matter to her that Sun most probably illegally downloaded the book. She started reading and engrossed herself to forget her problems. Occasionally she silently screamed under the sheets. The story was so good, why haven't she read this before? She shifted into the pages and later, into sleep.

She woke up with a start. It was late afternoon. She checked her scroll and realized she had finished the whole book. She loved the story, she'd definitely buy the whole series.

She noticed some food for her on the side table. It was still warm. She looked over Sun, sleeping on his side, facing the wall. So, there were still boys like him on Remnant. And she thought perfect boys only existed in stories. She blushed at the thought of liking Sun because he was definitely likable. Miles above Adam. Adam never made her feel like she was important. He manipulated her into believing in him. Sun was nothing like Adam, and that's a good thing.

She blushed again at the comparison she was making. Adam was not only her commanding officer, he was her ex-boyfriend, if you could call him that. She definitely wasn't thinking of having Sun as a boyfriend. Definitely.

She gritted her teeth and wolfed down the food Sun left her. Shameless, she thought angrily. It's just that she was never given this much affectionate attention for such a very long time. What if Sun's just being friendly? What if he's nice to all the girls? She'd feel bad that she even liked him even if for a tiny bit if that were the case.

Sun stirred a bit. He hugged his pillow tighter. Did he always smother the pillow like this whenever he slept?

 **XxX**

Sun rolled over to his other side, finally waking up. It had been a lazy day, but hey, he's still doing his mission.

He immediately realized that liked Blake a lot, but he won't act on it until after he checked what happens on the docks tomorrow night. Blake would come with him, she would definitely want to, and he'll check how she'd act when the White Fang comes.

He opened his eyes to Blake's face peering over him.

"Good evening?" Sun said in a sleepy tone, amidst the adrenaline rush that overcame him. Blake's face was too close, his heat rushed.

"Sun, can we get some food?" Blake asked. He glanced at the food he left her. All gone.

"Wow you finished it all?" he asked in amazement. Sun's stomach growled. Oh yeah, he haven't eaten anything at all. He forgot to buy food for himself.

Blake sat on her temporary bed and put on her shoes. Sun followed suit. They'll probably walk down to the convenience store outside the school.

Walked out in silence, Sun stretching his back. "Did you like the book I got you?"

Blake nodded, "I actually finished it." Sun detected suppressed excitement in her tone. "What's it about?"

Blake's eyes were sparkling bright that Sun needed a sunglasses. She suppressed a squeal, forcing her done down. After a few seconds of obvious fangirling (she was hyperventilating and was fanning herself, which Sun thought was cute), she said, "It's about a beastly protagonist who can never reach the object of his affection."

Sun laughed at Blake. "Why are you stopping yourself, fangirl all you want, it's not embarrassing."

Blake just gave Sun another weird look. "No."

Sun smiled at himself.

They got some noodles at the store and walked back to the dorm. Sun turned on the television. It was on the news channel.

"On today's news, the White F-"

Sun immediately changed the channel. He side glanced at Blake, who looked relieved. He lingered a bit to search for a program to watch, looking for the perfect channel to watch with Blake, but Vale's shows aren't really familiar to him. He ended up hooking his computer to the television.

"I don't really know the shows on Vale, can I just play something from my files?"

Blake nodded.

He picked through his selections meticulously. He had to impress Blake with his choice of movie. She may not think this was a date, but Sun wished it was.

"Er, wanna the Tale of Beren and Luthien? It's a whole volume of a long series."

Blake shook her head, confused. "They have a series about that? Isn't that a chapter on the Silmarillion?"

Sun felt relieved. Blake showed interest and that was a step up.

"Yeah, they can't keep doing trilogies anymore, not to Silmarillion. It has too much content. They made a Silmarillion TV series instead."

They marathoned the series, but Sun mostly watched Blake. Her expressions whenever something happened were so amusing, as if she was living the story herself. She looked so happy compared to yesterday. She seemed to be a girl full of dreams but riddled with self-doubt.

They fell asleep by about 3am. By morning, they agreed to go to the city for a walk. Blake invited Sun to her favorite cafe.

 **XxX**

On the roof deck on the balcony, Blake and sun sat on a circular table. Sun just stared at Blake as they both sipped tea. He looked at the city skyline, glancing at Blake every so often. Finally, Blake sighed.

"So, you want to know more about me?"

Sun put up his hands in relief. He almost thought Blake was never going to talk. "Finally she speaks! Nearly two days and you give me nothing but small talks and weird looks."

Blake frowned at Sun.

"Like that," Sun nodded with satisfaction. He liked that they were starting to have real conversations now. Three days of small talks and weird looks aren't that bad.

"Sun, are you familiar with the White Fang?" Blake asked.

"Of course," Sun started. The White Fang was his new mission. "I don't think there's a faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them." Which Sun thought was a shame because almost every faunus on the planet sympathizes with the cause of the White Fang. "Stupid, holier than thou creeps who use force to get whatever they want," Sun continued, expressing sheer distaste for the group, a group Adam fit in perfectly. "Bunch of freaks if you ask me."

Blake sipped from her tea again. "I was... Once a member of the White Fang." Sun coughed at his tea. Blake said that with no hesitation, it surprised him that their conversation was heading there right away. He wiped his mouth, collected himself and managed to say, "Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang?" Of course he knew that. 'Good save,' he thought.

Blake closed her eyes a bit, probably reminiscing a bit. "That's right. I was a member most of my life actually. You could say I was born into it."

Sun nodded. As it was stated in the report, Blake was the only daughter of the White Fang's previous leader.

"Back then, things were different." She must be talking about the time when her dad was still the leader. "In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus." Yup. It happened after the Great War, and was part of the peace treaty signed at the Island of Vytall.

Blake continued the history lesson Sun every faunus knew, but he kept silent, put his hand on his chin, and listened earnestly. "Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there." Sun nodded. In poorer places, the faunus were still considered only good for physical labor, and in the poorest and chaotic places, they were traded as slaves.

Sun remembered the story Adam told him. Back then, Adam was a child laborer at a dust mine back then, and he ran away with the little baby faunus who he stole from the caravan of a slave trader. That was Sun.

"I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist." Sun inwardly laughed. That's not going to make a difference. If Adam was ever right at anything, it was the fact that a revolution was needed to change the status of the faunus. Now, the kind of revolution he was thinking of, was just going to make things worse.

"Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking." Sienna Khan, who replaced the pacifist Ghira Belladonna. Radical and proactive, exactly what attracted Adam to the White Fang.

"Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear." Those are the things him and Adam used to do, plus the fact that they occasionally murdered some poor soul for emphasis and showmanship. At night, they murdered shop owners who refused to serve them, they put bombs on the train tracks of the companies that used faunus labor. It worked for a few days, but things would be back to normal in a week. The mentality of the lesser faunus was deeply rooted in the hearts of humans.

"So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." Blake twitched her ears under the bow.

Sun can sympathize with Blake. When Qrow took him under his wing, Qrow said that being a special kind of huntsman, a spy, an agent, was redemption for an ex bandit like him. Qrow used to raid and pillage villages too. And Sun should try the track, he suggested much to Taiyang's opposition. But Qrow firmly stood his ground. He saw potential in Sun. He wouldn't be a criminal anymore. He would be an invaluable asset to the greatest powers of Remnant.

Again, Sun sipped his tea. His tail swung back and forth as he carefully chose what to say.

"So... have you told your friends any of this?"

She only looked down and said nothing. He wondered how he managed to make her talk so openly, when she never opened up to her friends. Was it because he was a faunus too? In his heart, Sun wished that wasn't her only reason. He wished that she opened up to him because he got through her as a friend.

 **XxX**

Blake wondered why telling Sun was so easy. Sure, he was a faunus too, but it was so easy to talk to him. As if he wasn't going to judge her despite his obvious disgust for the White Fang.

They ordered a few more meals, which Sun paid for, thankfully. He did small talks with her, which Blake was thankful for. Telling her past mentally exhausted her.

After finishing their meals, they walked down to the alley. Sun stretched his hands up and put his hands behind his head. "So, what's the plan now?"

She thought a bit. Was he asking if Blake would return to her teammates again? No, Blake wasn't ready for that. She wanted to clarify something first.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before," Blake contemplated, remembering their raids. They never ever took dust.

Sun stopped and faced Blake. "What if they _did_?" He lowered his arms and continued explaining. "I mean... the only way to prove that they _didn't_ do it, is to go to the place where they would most _likely_ go to if they _were_ to do it, and not find them there! Right?"

Sun had a point. She wanted to see to believe. Any amount of theorizing won't make her believe that the White Fang, violent or not, would resort to stealing dust.

"The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be."

Sun's eyes twinkled, like he had an answer to her question. "Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." That was convenient, she thought.

"How huge?"

" _Huge_. Big Schnee Company freighter."

"You're sure?" She didn't need to ask. Sun was so confident she believed every word he said. He even had the exact time down. But it was a bit suspicious how he coincidentally knew this. She pushed down her doubts and attributed it to the universe finally giving her good luck.

 **XxX**

It was still hours before night, and they agreed to head to the town library. Blake went to the fiction section, and Sun took a newspaper and sat on a couch.

He read the news and mentally aligned them to the reports he had. He opened his scroll to send the reports back to the Team SSSN mission logs. Although he didn't detail his interactions with Blake, he said that they she slept in their room. Just to inform them. It was their room too. As soon as he sent the report, he received texts.

NEPTUNE: You smooth Sun of a bitch, how did your virgin ass do it?

SCARLET: (:3) wink wink (:3)

SAGE: Be a good father.

Sun frowned. What the heck. He sent them all a group message. "Calm yourselves, nothing happened."

NEPTURE: Hah, knew it. Wus.

He checked Blake, peering past the newspaper. She was still in the fiction section, trying to reach a book on the upper parts of the shelf.

Sun smiled at how Blake looked so cute reaching up. He stood up and walked over, pulling the book out for her.

"Love your heels," he teased, waving the book over his head. Blake wore about three inches of them, but it didn't seem to help her.

She frowned and jumped, trying to reach it. "Give it to me Sun," she demanded, huffing after every jump. Gods, she was so adorable, pouting like that. In a desperate attempt, she put her hand over his shoulders and tried to push it to boost herself up. The physical contact shocked Sun and he stepped back, but the pushing force from Blake made him fall flat on his back. She crashed over him.

"Get a room!" the librarian shouted at them.

Of course he would. Blake was on top of Sun in a much undignified pose, blushing fiercely and eying him angrily as she snatched the book from his hand and stood up.

Sun looked rather astounded at the chain of events. He had a faint color of red on his cheeks. He sat up and remembered how she looked on top of him. He touched the place where her chest connected with his. For the first time, he realized that she had a very sexually attractive body.

She was on top of him for what was less than five seconds, but he could still feel the weight of her breast against his chest and the pressure of her knees against his…

He stood up abruptly and went to the washroom. He splashed his face with water, trying to push his growing desires down. Sure, Qrow would always say that there was always a time for frolicking with the ladies (a sentiment Neptune approved of), but this was hardly the time for it. In a few hours, they had to go to the docks and observe if the White Fang will come.

"Sun, are you in there?"

It was Blake. Good thing he had calmed himself down after drowning his face under the faucet.

Sun emerged from the restroom with a very wet head. "What happened to you?" she asked incredulously, eying Sun from head to toe.

"Uh, nothing, just had to wash my face." His hair was drenched too.

Blake pulled out a handkerchief, the one Sun lent her the other day, and handed it to him. "Clean up Sun, you shouldn't drip in the library."

 **XxX**

Blake eyed Sun from the corner of her eyes as she read her chosen book. He was reading the local newspaper. It was still hours before they should head to the docks, and Sun said it was better to rest and hang out first than to agitate themselves by sitting for hours at the docks.

She remembered what happened earlier and frowned as a deep crimson colored her face. Sure, she was aware of Sun's abs, but she never really focused on it. She didn't realize that it was so damn hot. She shook her head ferociously, warding her malicious thoughts away.

When Sun actually headed for the restrooms, she was half concerned that he was going to, ahem, do something improper, but it relieved her that all he did was splash himself on the face. Her mind wandered into her deepest darkest fantasies. She liked the thought of having a "fun time" in a public library, maybe in the dark corners or in the restroom.

She slammed her book down.

"Sun, you're distracting me."

He closed the newspaper and raised both hands up. "What? I'm being quiet here! I'm innocent!"

Being in the library with these thoughts was what was distracting. "I want to walk outside," she announced. She handed the book to Sun. "Can you put it back, please."

Two hours before the shipment was bound to come, they were walking around the port market, looking for suspicious activities. There weren't any, except Sun himself who would swipe apples from the stores.

They headed to the docks 30 minutes before schedule.

 **XxX**

Sun excused himself saying he needed to go to the toilet. He moved towards another position and started taking pictures of an approaching plane from afar. Sun thought it was very suspicious that there was not even one single guard at the scene. Where the heck are they? There were supposed to be at least ten. He took a bit more pictures and sent it to the mission log. It was a Recon and Observe mission. He silently hoped that Blake wasn't going to do anything reckless like charging in.

He went back to where he left Blake, who was lying flat on her stomach to observe the scene.

"Did I miss anything?" Sun sat on the floor to put down his apples. He followed Blake's position and dropped low.

"Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there." Not for a few more minutes, Sun thought. "Cool." He offered Blake an apple. Blake frowned at him.

"Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?" The answer is no, but it's good for image building. Makes people less suspicious of his real job on the scene, just like their boyband facade. Besides, its good practice for stealth jobs.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun countered. Blake just glared at him. "Okay, too soon!"

The sound of a plane landing overcame their once silent surroundings, and searchlights flashes from the plane's headlights. It landed, and masked men came out.

"Oh no," Blake said miserably.

"Is that them?" Sun wanted to punch himself for that stupid question. Of course they were, they had the White Fang symbol on their backs.

"Yes... It's _them_."

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" He felt kind of bad for her. Till the very end, Blake tried to be optimistic about the White Fang not being involved with these robberies.

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." Sun nodded. It's hard to turn your back in someone, something that was a big part of you. Even if you left, there will always be that lingering feeling of care and affection.

A new irritated voice came from the crime scene. "Hey! What's the holdup!? We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

Sun raised an eyebrow. Wasn't that Roman Torchwick, infamous criminal from Vale. From everything Sun knew about the White Fang, they would never ever work with a human. What was he doing here?

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." Blake stood up and changed her weapon to its katana form and charged to the docks.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Sun whispered a shout, alarmed that Blake was practically asking for a fight. He slapped his forehead in frustration. This mission was going to fail. He took pictures of the White Fang's operation and of Roman Torchwick.

He also took a video of Blake threatening Torchwick and trying to halt the White Fang's operation and sent it to the Observe Blake Belladonna mission log.

Blake got into a pinch as he observed. Torchwick was shooting at her now. Sun groaned at his dilemma. It was just supposed to be a recon mission, but he certainly didn't like anyone hurting Blake. He had this urge to protect her. He pocketed his scroll. "I'll just have to face punishment later," he announced to himself as he threw a banana at Torchwick. He leaped off the crate and jumped him over the head.

"Leave her alone," he growled.

"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?" Torchwick said, as more White Fang members came to confront him.

Easy, Sun thought, grinning to himself. He had more difficult missions before.

The White Fang attacked him, but Sun easily dodged and attacked back. He had superior combat skills compared to theses faunus. He wondered if they even have organized combat training or were they all just given mediocre weapons and sent to errands. He pulled out his staff: Jingu Bang Riyu Bang, and with accuracy, hit the enemy faunus at their pressure points. Shockwaves erupted from his staff at every blow. Sun attacked some more, summersaulting and beating every last one of the White Fang. Torchwick, obviously irritated, fired at Sun which he easily deflected with his staff.

 **XxX**

Blake peered in to observe the fight. Sun was holding his own pretty good, considering he managed to defeat every single White Fang member. He was an adept fighter.

The human fired at Sun, and she took this opportunity to leap in.

"He's mine!" Blake attacked the vile human who manipulated the White Fang. She would use her clones so often to evade the criminal's blows, but he was too fast for her. Blake felt humiliated that she, with her experience, is being beaten down by a mere criminal.

After she was downed with a hit on her side, Sun jumped to kick him in the stomach. Blake watched as Sun disconnected his staff into two kali sticks then further disconnected them into chained segments: nunchaku pistols.

He was able to match the speed of the criminal, with Sun on the offensive. He hit a lot, with the human deflecting and on the defensive, and Sun amped his speed up by firing his guns. It was a fast exchange, and Blake watched closely for an opportunity to attack. After one of Sun's hits, Blake used her Gambol Shroud to hit the criminal on the stomach and sent him flying, landing on his back.

She and Sun had good combat coordination.

The criminal gave them a look of sheer irritation. Blake started walking towards him when he fired straight at an overhead crate. It came crashed straight down. Blake rolled back and Sun jumped forward.

The redhead bastard aimed his gun at Sun at Blank point. She wanted to scream, "SU-" but a familiar voice shouted. "HEY!"

It was Blake's leader, Ruby Rose. And Penny, the weird girl, was with her.

 **XxX**

He could have just as easily pushed Torchwick away with his semblance, but he chose not to. Anyway, even at blank point, he could easily dodge. He had a bit of satisfaction hearing worry from Blake, but someone else joined their little party.

"Hey." Oh, it's the girl called Ruby Rose, wielding a scythe like her biological dad. Torchwick turned his attention to the girl, which Sun used as his opportunity to get away. He pulled Blake up and directed her away from firing range.

Ruby was shot by Torchwick. This angered another girl. Who was she? She procured multiple blades, jumped, and attacked the White Fang. Guess she was a good guy, girl, whatever, then. He lingers a bit to watch, fascinated by the amount of White Fang downed in mere seconds, all with minimal effort. "Woah!" he said, as he started running to where Blake was. He took a quick and discreet video of the mayhem as he and Blake were hid together to avoid the girl's, Penny as Blake called her, attacks.

After all that fiasco, the police came. Blake started to explain everything to Ruby, who was apparently their leader. As they were talking, Sun observed Penny retreat to the shadows, to a car with the military emblem of Atlas. Oh, he thought. She was one of their soldiers. Perhaps a representative for the Vytall Tournament.

Blake and Ruby's talk was really heartfelt. Sun totally felt like an outsider eavesdropping. Then, when he thought it would never happen, Blake said, "Ruby, this is Sun. Sun, this is my team leader Ruby."

Sun promptly shook Ruby's hand. Silver eyes, he noted. No wonder Qrow left her to Taiyang. Blake had nothing but praises for him he could melt on the spot. She talked about how Sun was so nice to accommodate her for three days despite her small talks and weird looks. She didn't delve into the details of what happened between them, as if there was an unwritten rule of what happened the past three days stayed in the past three days. As if anything weird happened. He grinned at the way she was talking about him.

"Wow, Sun," Ruby said in amazement. "It's actually hard to get close to Blake in a span of three days, she barely even talked to anyone in the team for nearly two months back then!"

Sun's ego jacked up.

After a few minutes of chatting, two girls appeared and approached them. It was Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee Dust Company, and Yang Xiao Long.

"Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..." Weiss snubbed Ruby and faced Blake. Sun was half scared that a cat fight was going to break out.

Blake started, "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-" but Weiss cut her off.

"Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" She paused for emphasis. " _Twelve_ hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..."

The whole team watched in anxious silence. Now Sun totally felt like an intruder.

"I don't care."

There was a wave of relief in the atmosphere. "You don't care?" Blake asked, unsure of what she heard.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-" Sun felt hesitation in Blake's voice. She had only just recently left the White Fang, and her father still acted as an advisor for them.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some..." Weiss threw daggers at Sun's direction, clearly not liking his presence. "Someone else."

Blake nodded, wiping a tear from her eye. "Of course."

Weiss and Blake smiled at each other. It looked like the ending of a soap opera.

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby said in a wild fit.

Team RWBY gathered at the middle, and Blake beckoned Sun to join them. Suddenly, Weiss snapped to point at Sun. "I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!"

XxX

They all walked to the dormitory together, laughing and enjoying their reunion. Sun walked a good ten meters behind them and observed them as he typed his report. He wrote that Blake Belladonna was not a threat to Beacon Academy. He also sent a detailed report of what transpired during the past few days and at the docks. He CCed Headmasters Ozpin as per his request.

"Sun, come here," Blake called. She introduced him to both Weiss and Yang. Yang seemed interested in Sun, opposed to Weiss's indifference.

"Yeah, I'm representing Mistral Academy, but I come from Vacuo so I dropped there before coming here to Vale. It was half true.

"Can I see your team?" Yang asked.

Sun swiped his scroll to the gallery, and showed a studio shot of Team SSSN.

"Hot," Yang remarked. "You look like a boyband group instead of huntsmen. Weiss took a discreet look, then demanded out, "Who is that?"

"Neptune." He didn't give out further details.

Ruby also checked out the photo. "Ooooh! Cool weapons! Who's the team leader?"

Sun grinned confidently. "Me."

Weiss was the first to react. "No way. I'm sure Neptune is the leader."

"It's pronounced Team SSSN, not NSSS, Ice Queen," Sun said. Ice Queen was what Qrow called Winter Schnee.

"Hey."

Everyone laughed. Sun side glanced at Blake and it satisfied him that she was smiling and laughing.

By the time they reached the Statue of Beacon, Sun waved his hand. "Guess it's time for me to go."

Team RWBY waved goodbye and started walking to their dorm, except Blake. She lingered, standing in front of Sun with her hands together.

"Shouldn't you get back?" Sun asked with a gentle smile.

Blake shook her head. "I just wanted to thank you Sun. It was nice having you around."

Sun felt his face burn. He blurted out, "We can still hang around some more, er, eat in the city, watch a movie?" Sun face palmed inwardly. That was a dumb thing to say.

Blake smiled. "Next Saturday would be great. Text me, okay."

Blake walked away and ran after her friends. Sun did a victory pose, silently screaming YES in his mind. He was grinning like an idiot. He finished his mission and got a date on Saturday. Qrow would totally kill him.

 **XxX**

Team sSSN read the report in their dorm back at Haven Academy.

"Damn, Sun is getting a lot of action. Just look at all the ladies!" Neptune said.

"Hah, Nep, those girls are off limits. That's Qrow's and Taiyang's, and that other one is a Schnee," Scarlet said. He smirked at how bummed out Neptune looked. "You already have tons of fans what do you even need more for?"

"Entourage," Neptune said. "James Bond is the kind of agent I totally want to be."

Sage was lying flat on his back. He continued to read the report. "I think Sun totally has the hots for this Blake Belladonna. Just look at the description."

They scanned the report. It said:

 _PROFILE WATCH: BLAKE BELLADONNA_

 _Description: Nice, kind, smart, elegant, pretty, beautiful, sweet, optimistic but low self-esteem, hot, adorable, incredible, reliable_

 _I had three whole days with Blake Belladonna, and from our talks, I can confirm that she is no longer a threat to society, and effectively, to Beacon Academy. Our first night consisted of walking around the city of Vale. This gave me insight to her likes and dislikes. She liked tuna, tea, and reading books. She doesn't like me stealing stuff. Our second day consisted of lounging in Team SSSN's dorm room. (NOTE TO THE LEWD MINDED: nothing happened! I'm a gentleman so shut your traps.) This gave me insight to her habits. On our third day, I was able to break into her emotional barrier. She opened up about her being in the White Fang, and I can attest that she fully left the White Fang for good. Later that night, she assisted me with my mission at the docks (link to be redirected), and she openly opposed the activities of the White Fang. See attached videos and images for further details._

 _Conclusion: Ms. Blake Belladonna is a fully reformed ally. She is a pacifist like her father._

They all finished reading and agreed. Who the heck falls in love with the object of his mission? And wasn't it explicitly ordered that serious relationships were not allowed? Sun had it hard for her. And Qrow was going to lecture him just as hard.

* * *

 _~~BlackSun Otome Radio Station~~ ((You can ask questions for Sun and Blake in the comments!))_

Sun longed around in a separate radio booth. He was sprawled up in the sofa, waiting for anyone to come. "Damn that radio show for asking me weird stuff." He cursed them for asking what his sexual fantasies were while Blake was there. She looked like she was going to slap him.

Blake still hasn't come back. Is she still in the other booth? He turned on the radio.

Q: What was your first impression of Sun?

Sun bolted up. No wonder they sent him to lunch break and sent him to the booth next door. Damn them.

Blake: Cute.

Sun smiled ear to ear. So that's how she thought of him.

Q: Since when? And what exactly happened in the three days you were alone together?

Blake: He zoomed past me. It happened like it was in slow motion. We locked eyes and he winked. (rather high pitched as she described it. Now she was rambling, hitting the table loudly as she expressed herself) Oh my gods, I'm remembering it all again. No wonder Sun has a lot of fans but thank the gods' he's mine. The way he smiled back then, ugh, like I could go die at the spot. I was frozen, stunned actually because he was just so... Anyway, I won't tell you what happened in our first three nights, but we ate out, binge watched a series, and ate out some more. Maybe destroyed a bit of the White Fang's plans. Now that i think about it, Sun actually took me out on a date! Imagine, first date at first meeting, which was by chance. It was so romantic. He bought me some tea, he got me the first book of the Night of the Howling Moon series, and he brought me to a five star restaurant where they served a Tuna buffet! And then we watched the moon and-

Q: (amused) Are you fangirling over your boyfriend?

Blake: (composes herself) I can fangirl all I want about anything.

Blake and the host talked about Sun a lot. Sun can't help but smile at himself. Then suddenly, the host asked a weird question.

Q: During those three days, did you fantasize about Sun? Have you ever had weird sexual-?

The station went static. Next thing Sun knew, they had to evacuate the burning building and he had to restrain Blake from rampaging any further. He guessed the answer was yes. Truly flattering, if she didn't bring town a whole building as she screamed, "SHUT UP, DON'T REMIND ME! I'M EMBARRASSED!" With Blake's imagination, it could have been anything under the category lewd.

She's acting like the nerd she was, but that's one of the things Sun liked best in her. Except burning the building down with her sheer fangirl energy.

* * *

A/N: Season 1 episode 15 and 16. Everyone wants to know what the heck happened between Sun and Blake. Since that wink, it was damn clear they have a thing for each other. Anyway. Here's my take on it. Hope you enjoyed!

I'm making a lot of flashback chapter to establish the ground of the present. Will revisit some lines from chapter 1 and 2 later, even prologue, in future chapters. Heavy next chapter up next!

Stay tuned!


	7. Hidden Truths

_RWBY, along with its faunus characters, is rightfully owned by both Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. This work of fiction was written for expressing fandom and to provide entertainment to BlackSun shippers._

 _Chapter Rating: M+++_

 _Characters: Blake x Sun, sSSN, RWBY, Qrow, Winter, cameo Raven, one line Ozcar, physical appearance JNPR_

 _Expect: WARNING, Mature, Romance, Smut, Hard Core Sex_

* * *

 **Hidden Truths**

 _Chapter_

XXX

Blake and Sun finally arrived at the station town. They kept their hoods on just in case. In a sea of people, who knew who was watching?

Blake noticed that everyone was running and everyone was fast paced. There was silent panic. No one dared to say it, but this amount of negative aura would lead to a grimm attached. It was a harsh cycle. Fear beget fear.

She walked towards a station guard and ask, "Excuse me, why is everyone rushing?"

The guard snapped at her. "Just get on the train if you don't want to get caught in the crossfire."

"But the train isn't boarding anyone, I think."

"Because the capital closed its doors! Who knows if they be kind when we get there?!"

She was pushed away by a wave of people. The adults were all stressed out, and the children were crying. Sun pulled her to a corner, he looked a bit worried. After looking over his shoulder, he ushered Blake into an alley.

"I have bad news. The Civil War finally broke out."

"What? Did the White Fang cause it?"

"No. I don't know. It's a separate matter. You know about the gap between the poor and the rich here at Mistral, right?"

Blake nodded. The city of Mistral boasted luxury, but it was a walled and exclusive. Everyone outside was poor. And people resorted to thievery and piracy. It was no law's land beyond the wall.

"Atlas is on Martial Law right now to prevent riots, but Mistral can barely even govern anything outside the capital walls. This tension has been around for so long, I don't even think its coincidence that the White Fang is planning to take over the city now. The capital will be overrun. Worst case scenario, Mistral will cease to exist." He looked again behind them. "This panic will attract grimm."

Blake looked over Sun's shoulder. She didn't know the situation in Mistral was worse than she thought. Stop the White Fang, doable by a stretch. They were wrong to topple Beacon Academy for no reason at all. But stopping a country's civil war, how? She knew that Mistral was an oppressive state, and if the people will it to fall, who are they to stop it?

"Focus Blake, focus," Sun snapped a finger at Blake's ear. "Someone is manipulating everything. Now's not the time to back down."

Suddenly, there was an explosion. The train track blew up. Bodies slumped to the floor and buildings toppled down. People started to scream out their pent up fright.

Sun pushed Blake against the wall, covering her from the shrapnel from the explosion. "We need to get out."

"But we have to help the people."

"I don't know who blew up the tracks, but grimm will be coming. This town is miles from help, and the two of us can't stop both grimm and enemies."

"But the people..."

"This is war, Blake. You can't save everyone, and you shouldn't go dying for nothing. The first order in any mission is to always stay alive."

A mighty roar came from the border of the town. Hordes of grimm started to run inside, devouring people. Blood splattered everywhere. More people screamed, and more grimm came.

Blake can't take the sight. "I'm sorry Sun, but I'm not running away anymore." She pushed Sun and raced to a nearby grimm.

 **XxX**

Sun groaned. Blake was letting her feelings get the better of her. He pulled his hood down to allow for more vision. He phoned Neptune's emergency number as he unfolded his staff to rush to Blake's aid, scroll on his tail, and his hands saving the world.

"Bro, the fucking war is on my tail, literally! You said the war won't start till a few more weeks! Check your sources!" He hit a Beowulf and attacked another, stopping it from lunging to Blake.

"Dude shut up, I'm-"

A new voice screamed at the phone. "IS BLAKE WITH YOU?"

Sun automatically cancelled the call. It was Ruby Rose on Neptune's phone. Damn. They must all be together now. He rang Scarlet's number. Hopefully, he isn't with the girls.

"I need an escape route, fast. And the quickest way to Mistral." Sun leapt over a Beringel and poked his staff deep into the grimm's head.

"Send your coordinates."

"Just hack the IP!" He dodged a Death Stalker's strike.

A Nevermore came flying over them. Sun divided his staff to its gunchaku form.

"And dude, can you check via satellite the density of grimm in this area? Send me a heat map of the grimm here. And please cross reference it to the escape route." He whipped his gunchucks at an Ursa, and fired two headshots to a King Taijitu.

"Just get out of there if you can't handle it. Ah. It's too concentrated in your area. You can't do a sweep out."

"Blake doesn't want to leave yet." He ran over a griffon and put bullets on its wings.

"Alright. On it. Sending you the heat map overlaid over your best escape route. Stay safe."

"Thanks. And the civil war. It's happening. Advance-"

The Nevermore screamed, landing in front of Sun and Blake. "Later." He closed his scroll and pocketed it.

"Blake!" Sun shouted over the noise. "Your call."

He looked at his surroundings. Death everywhere. This town has fallen. Another one phased out of the map forever.

Blake looked around desperately. Her eyes were shaking. It was like the Fall of Beacon, but there was no one to help them. No Atlas Military, no huntsmen, no anyone.

Suddenly, a black and red warp zone emerged in front of Sun and Blake. A woman in red stepped out.

"Honorable, you pair, but this town is a lost cause."

She was wearing a grimm mask. Blake pointed accusingly. "White Fang!" She readied to attack the new entity.

I raised my hand to Blake. "She's not an enemy." He remember seeing her profile background in the archives. An ex agent. Left after her best friend died. Left her daughter to her ex-husband. "Raven Branwen," Sun said.

"Get out of here."

"Why are you helping us?"

"I am not. I just happened to pass by." Sun could almost see a cruel smile under her mask. Confident. Destructive. Those were the traits of this woman, according to her profile.

"Did you blow up the station?"

"I'm not your enemy, boy. I'm sure you know that." Sun nodded. He ran to Blake and grabbed her hand. "We're going."

"But-" He didn't let Blake argue this time. He whipped out his phone and opened the map his teammates sent.

He ran at full speed, jumping through the trees and the broken houses. The look on Blake's face broke his heart, but they can't afford to waste more time. He followed the map and they ran for a good twenty five miles before stopping.

They stopped in front of a waterfall, where it started to rain hard. He tried to catch his breath, bending over and pushing his hands to his knees.

This place was safe, according the the map. And for some reason, their escape route lead past the waterfall.

"There's a cave behind the waterfall," he pointed. "Let's rest for a bit."

And indeed, there was a cave. They collapsed on the cave floor. They exhausted too much aura during the fight.

"Sun, who was that?" Blake breathed. She was lying flat on the floor.

Sun grabbed a few more breaths, his full body. "Some bandit leader."

"Branwen? That's the surname of Ruby and Yang's uncle. Coincidence?"

He rolled over to face the cave ceiling. "No."

They both stared for some time, still lying on their backs, drenched in rain, silent. "Blake, I know I don't tell you a lot of things."

"I know."

"And it's not my place to tell you who that woman is. But you're smart. You'll figure it out."

A few more seconds of silence and Blake replied, "Yang's mom. She told me about it. So she's a bandit. How do you know about her?"

"I don't know Blake. It's like asking me why her surname is still Branwen, not Xiao Long," he let out a laugh.

Blake threw a pebble at Sun's abs. "I'm serious Sun. Where do you get your intel? I saw you. You didn't talk to anyone at the train station. You checked your scroll. And you were on the damn scroll when we were fighting. I really didn't think it was important but you keep checking your scroll since we got to Mistral. Who are you texting with?"

Sun laughed some more, poking Blake on the arm. "You sound like a jealous girlfriend."

 **XxX**

Blake noticed Sun whip out his phone. Again. It's like he was obsessed with it. He wanted to see who kept messaging him. He kept saying it was Team sSSN, but some part of her doesn't believe that that's it.

And then again. He'd keep quiet every time he was on his scroll, that she started to a pang of jealousy. She never felt this feeling before. Not even from Adam.

Then she saw him on the damn scroll again while fighting with the grimm. What the heck? Who was so important that he had to talk with "her" in the middle of a life and death situation?

She glared at Sun. "Give me your scroll. Now."

Sun laughed nervously. "Er, what about my privacy?"

Blake's eyes narrowed. She sat up, removing the rest of his drenched hood, and Sun followed her actions, on the defensive and making up weird excuses. "Then run me over it while I tell you where to go."

Sun hesitated, getting his scroll from his back pocket, then attempting to fidget with it before Blake snatched it.

"Hey you said I was going to run you through! No fair!" Sun lunged at Blake, attempting to snatch his scroll back.

He pinned Blake against the cave wall attempting to overpower her with strength. "Please just give it back Blake!" With that desperate tone, she was now so sure he was hiding something in his scroll.

"Just show me the messages!"

"In time!"

"You'll delete them!"

Sun grabbed the scroll from her hand and ran to the opposite wall of the cave. He pocketed it. "Truce," he said with his arms up. Blake ignored it jumped at Sun, forcing her hands down his back pocket. "Who is she?" Blake half screamed. "Were you telling her you were going to die?"

"Stop groping me Blake! Who the fuck is she?! Where did you get that idea! I'm not cheating on you!" Sun tried to push Blake away, but she was clinging to him so much he was afraid he'd hurt her. He grabbed both her hands, deep in his pockets, to immobilize her. Blake pulled her body away from Sun, trying to free her hands to no avail.

"Blake, look at me. Look at me in the eyes." Their faces were so close, Blake could feel the heat of Sun's breath against her cheeks. She tried to pull back, shaking her head ferociously, whipping her wet hair against Sun.

He yanked her hands from his pocket, making Blake look at Sun with anger, but at the same time, he pushed his lips against hers and gently kissed her. His hands let go of her wrists and moved to intertwine with her fingers. "Chill the fuck out. You're just stressed," be whispered to her ear.

He was right. Blake was beyond stressed. She had so much to do, and with the civil war, can she even still fix the White Fang? Can they ever stop the invasion of Mistral? Can they stop the bloodshed? She remembered the faces of those she cannot help a while ago, the desperate screams, the blood on the floor. The people of that town cannot fight, and in just one snap, their peaceful lives ended just like that. She was overthinking so much that he was accusing Sun of something he'll never ever do.

Her golden eyes stared into his blue orbs. There was so much unspoken connection in between them. Sun brushed his lips against her cat ears, sending a shiver down her spine. He slowly pushed her against the wall, tugging her drenched coat away and casting out his shirt beside it.

"Sun... I'm afraid, I'm-" Blake started to say, both her palms resting on Sun's bare chest. Sun traced his finger against her neck and lifted up her chin. "Shh. I'll be here for you." He said it so earnestly, with such devotion and conviction. His hands started brushing her hair tenderly, softly, with the two of them still locking eyes.

Blake was the first to move. She leaned in, her lips only pecking his with a teasing manner. She pulled back, looked at him again, and as she wrapped her hands around his neck, she forcefully pulled Sun into her, their lips crashing roughly. She bit his lower lip, pulling slightly. Sun responded by pinning both of her hands beside her head. Her tongue started to explore his mouth. After synced motion of rough actions, they both pull back to catch their breaths, although Sun still didn't let go of Blake's wrists.

Blake gave Sun a one over. He was still very much drenched from the rain. His usually spiky hair was damp and flat, and it sent glistening droplets down Sun's perfectly chiseled body. Blake eyed Sun's growing erection and slightly pushed her knee against it.

"Naughty," Sun breathed out as he bent down to bite Blake's neck. She gasped loudly, and the cave echoed it. Sun bit harder, and Blake could only moan louder. He let go of her wrist and pushed his hand against her mouth muffling her noises.

Blake used her free hand to touch Sun's member, desperately trying to unbutton his pants. He let go of her other hand so she can do away with his lower garments. Sun started to run his hands over Blake's tender breasts. "Your nipples are hard," he said with a grin.

Blake blushed a deep shade of red, averting her eyes from his. Sun was a total dork sometimes. He loved embarrassing her. "Just touch me," she meekly said, embarrassed at her own lewdness.

"Where? Come one, tell me, I'm no fortune teller," he teased with a soft whisper against her ears, tracing one finger against her erect nipples and another against her throbbing clit.

She bit her lip at his slight touches, her breathing getting heavier. She arched her back slightly as she started to feel wet in between her legs. Sun stroked her some gently between her legs before trailing his hand to service both her nipples. He increased his intensity after every circulation, then he pinched both her nipples, pulling her closer to him. She gave out a sharp cry of pleasure. "Why did you stop getting my pants off?" he asked as he pinched harder.

Blake can't even respond. Sun knew how much she loved it when he played with her breasts. "I don't -ah, fuck, I can't-" she tried to say, but Sun was a master of foreplay. He pulled her crop top up to expose Blake's bare breasts. Sun took a second to bask in the full glory of her perfectly shaped breasts and erect pink nipples. "Stop going braless, you're making me horny."

He bent suck her nipple as he used both hands to remove her belt and undo her pants. Blake whimpered as pleasure overwhelmed her. He sucked her hard, his tongue and when she thought she was at her peak, Sun pushed his fingers inside her. She started pulling his hair, telling him that he should shuck harder and push faster. Blake moaned and came, spilling her juice over his fingers.

Sun pulled them out. He observed just how wet they were. "Blake, look at how wet you are," he said, tracing his Blake-covered hand over her lips. He pushed them against Blake's mouth, which she greedily licked. Sun pushed his fingers all the way down, testing the limits of how deep and wide Blake's mouth can go.

After Sun removed them from her lips, she knelt down to finally undo his pants.

She marveled at how big Sun can get, and she can feel herself get wetter from just imagining _that_ going in and out of her. She opened her mouth to receive him, first the tip, and slowly, his whole length. She expertly ran her mouth around it, adding slight pressures at areas where Sun was more sensitive.

He pushed his hands against the cave wall for added support, grunting at her every deep throat. Blake's knows all his pleasure points that she could make him cum then and there. But Sun pushed her down to the floor. "I'm not gonna cum. Its you who will," he challenged cockily as he got rid of the rest of her pants.

She looked out to the mouth of the cave, grateful that the rain was still pouring outside. It would be embarrassing if someone heard her making undignified noises of pure pleasure. "As if," she answered.

Sun positioned himself on top of Blake and rubbed his tip against Blake's wet entrance. He lingered a bit, watching her expressions as she tried so hard not to give in. "Just put it in!" she said panted. Sun obliged, pushing his full length inside. Blake let out a cry.

"You're tight," Sun grunted. "Why are you always so tight?" he asked, thrusting himself inside her in an increasing rhythm.

"Just- augh, just-" she couldn't finish a sentence. Sun was getting deeper every thrust. He grabbed her legs and pushed them over her head to give him more clearance.

"Gods, you're dripping," Sun observed, his ego boosting as he saw how wet he made her. He pushed inside her again, this time starting fast. Sun panted as Blake moaned, their erotic noises echoing down to the cave.

"More, augh, fuck, faster, Sun!" Blake demanded like the nymphomaniac she was.

He lowered her legs then motioned for her to roll to her stomach. Blake loved this position. He bit his lip at the sheer view of her full ass. He pulled her up and started to penetrate his dick inside her like the animals they were. He started to use his tail to rub her clit, making Blake arc her back with sheer pleasure. Sun pulled her hair to control his movement.

"Sun," Blake gasped between moans.

"What?" he asked.

"Put it in my ass."

Blake had never given him permission to go from behind. Sun pulled his dick from her and inspected her rear hole. It was so small he doesn't even know if it will fit. He looked down his wet erection, then at Blake waiting. He smacked his lips as he started to force himself inside her rear hole.

Blake let out soft moans of discomfort as Sun slowly pushed his whole length down her ass. She'd got tighter from the pleasure of this new sensation. Sun's tail added so much more as it massaged her clit, then snaked its way inside her.

Sun had pushed his full length behind Blake. "You okay?" he groaned. Her tight ass was pushing him to his limits. Blake moaned as his tail slightly slithered inside her. "Fuck me hard."

Sun slowly moved, making sure Blake gets familiar with the feeling so she doesn't get hurt. After a few slow thrusts, he started to pick up his pace, his dick and tail in alternate rhythm. Blake was getting too loud now. She started crying out her moans, so loud it was echoing deep into the cave. She was just so erotic it made Sun want to pound himself deeper. He pulled her hair tighter as Blake arched ger back deeper.

Blake's walls started to go tighter around Sun. "I'm gonna come!" Blake moaned. Sun moved faster. "Come for me, Blake," he grunted as he pushed deep and released his load off her asshole as she squirted her own juice on his tail. He pulled himself, and watched as both of Blake's holes got covered in their fluids.

He licked his lips. Hot. Blake was always hot. She dropped to the floor, tired. "I hate you," Blake said.

Sun laid himself beside her. "What for?! I thought you liked it!"

Blake pouted. "Exactly."

 **XxX**

Weiss and Ruby angrily stared at Neptune. They may look adorable, but they're scaring the heck out of Neptune. He backed to the corner of the room, both his hands up. "Calm down ladies, its just a misunderstanding," he tried to say. He threw an accusing look at Sage and Scarlet, who both shook their heads. 'You're on your own, dude,' was what they were saying.

"Neptune, give me the scroll," Weiss commanded, radiating her confidence, trying to intimidate Neptune while Ruby pounced on Nep, trying to grab the scroll like a little puppy doing fetch. Yang was on the corner, eating a bag of chips. Her eyes had this lazy expression as she watched the encounter. Nora dug in Yang's bag of chips, then attempted to attack Ren's noodles. Jaune and Ozcar sat beside Sage and Scarlet, talking deeply about something.

"I and Ruby both saw it. You were on the phone with Sun."

"No, that wasn't Sun, it was just my good old friend, Leader," he said jokingly, trying to dodge his way out. He glared at his teammates. 'Help me!' he mouthed pleadingly. There was a blanket of silence in the room, except the sound of slow crunching. Yang continued to munch on her chips loudly, pretending to not care.

Then, the door of the room opened. The most unlikely pair came in, Qrow Branwen and Winter Schnee.

"Winter!" Weiss exclaimed. "Winter?" she repeated questioningly. What business does she have here? This was Team sSSN's private hangout lounge in the city.

Qrow noticed the tensed atmosphere. "What are you kids doing?" He specifically looked at Neptune who gulped audibly.

"Er, sir, Weiss here wants to inspect at my scroll," Neptune carefully said, emphasizing the word scroll as he waved it to get his point across.

Winter eyed Weiss, who shrank. "Are you his girlfriend?"

Weiss visibility blushed. "No, but-"

"Then you have no business checking it out."

Weiss puffed her cheeks. Ruby still trued to reach the scroll, so Qrow pulled her by her cape.

Winter turned to face Yang. "I trust our gift to you is to your liking, Miss Xiao Long."

Yang looked up at Winter, then at her robotic arm. A satisfied smile spread across her face. "Oh, uh, yeah. It's seriously great. I have to thank General Ironwood. Is he here?"

"Not yet, he's still finishing things back at Altas. You'll get your chance. Regarding that arm of yours, our chief mechanic would like to do a maintenance on it. I suggest everyone accompany her as you'll be toured around the city too."

Yang stood up, thanking Winter. "Uncle Qrow, you coming?" Yang asked. Qrow shook his head. "Nah, I'm going to rest."

Weiss walked to the door, looking at Winter. "Father's angry," Winter whispered.

"I know, but he can't keep me forever."

A smile ran across Winter's face. "I know. I'm proud of you." Weiss beamed, then followed Yang. Nora, Ren, and Jaune followed. Ozcar trailed after Jaune after Sage nodded at him. Ruby just sat, waiting for Team sSSN to follow them.

They all looked at each other. "Er, we know our way around the city, Ruby," Scarlet said in a matter of fact tone.

"But it'll be fun together!" she exclaimed. She looked expectantly at Qrow. "Ruby, I'll catch up, I just want to, um, hang out with the boys."

Ruby looked quizzically, "But Weiss' sister is here too?"

Qrow scratched his beard, grinning and have chuckling. "Because she's one of the boys, look at her, and no boyfriend at her age-" Winter smacked Qrow at the back of his head. "Ruby Rose, I suggest you follow your friends. I just want a word with these boys here. I don't like too much around Weiss."

A light sparked in Ruby's eyes, understanding 'situation'. "Ohhhhhhhh, gotcha." She sped up to follow Yang.

After closing the door, Scarlet hit a button, opening a secret door behind a painting of an eclipse. "After you," he beckoned. They all disappeared behind the hidden door.

A ferocious knock bombed the front door. "Scarlet, open up! I left my dog pouch!" No one answered. "Huh, I wonder where they are," she asked herself, knocking louder.

"I saw them leaving," a voice behind her said. She turned to see the new boy, Ozcar.

"Oh, is that so? Must have missed them," Ruby said with doubt. It was barely even five minutes. She decided that Zwei didn't immediately need his pouch. "Okay, Ozzie, let's go to Yang!"

"Please don't call me Ozzie."

* * *

~~BlackSun Otome Radio Station~~ ((You can ask questions for Sun and Blake in the comments!))

NEWS BREAK: Please note that the damage to ths station last week was not made by the White Fang Terrorists, nor the infamous Morrigan Clan. Thank you and back to the regular show.

Q: Alright! Let's go back to this beautiful couple here. Never mind the civil war out there, we gotta make profit! Give it up to Sun and Blake! (recorded applause) Blake, tell us about Gambol Shroud.

Blake: Hmmm. Its a known fact that most huntsmen make their own designs. I made one after being inspired with my mom's weapon.

Sun: (cocks head) Mrs. B? Your mom fights? But she's so... soft?

Blake: (raises eyebrows) Soft?

Sun: You know, opposite of your dad who is hard and stern.

Blake: (squints nose) Hard? you're such a creep sometimes Sun.

Sun: ... Just move on with what you were saying.

Blake: Anyway, she uses a sword whip combo, and uses a dagger too. To answer Sun's question, she doesn't fight as much now. She's docile (domesticated) when she's with dad.

Sun: (smirks) I see that Papa B tamed her.

Blake: (punches Sun's arm) Next question please.

Q: Alright then. Sun, why a staff?

Sun: Because I'm the monkey king.

Blake: (mock teasing) Where's your kingdom then?

Sun: (frowns) I thought you read books? I'll recommend that you read the Journey to the West. It shows how much of a bad ass I am. (winks at Blake)

Blake: (rolls eyes but smiles)

Sun: Anyway, weapons also turn into nunchaku. But I'm fairly sure you haven't seen the eskrima stick versions. Hmmm. My weapon is damn flexible. The four sections can be connected or disconnected per segment depending on use. I can have, say the two middle segments connected with the outer two hanging on the chains, or three connected and one on the chain.

Q: But why do you have guns? In fact, why do everyone in Remnant have guns?

Sun and Blake: (looks at each other, then at the interviewer)

Blake: You mean, you haven't visited it ever?

Q: (frowns) Am I missing something?

Sun: Only the biggest event in all of Remnant! The Arms Convention! They have it every year dude! Where have you been?

Q: Uh, Earth?

Blake: Stop joking. Remnant has no such place such as Earth. Anyway, the most anticipated event is always the Gun Show. They have all these guns that would make Ruby excited.

Sun: (chuckles) Gungasm. (chuckles some more at his joke)

Blake: (pinches Sun)

Q: Oh, someone tweeted. We have a question from Frozenheart7. Have you two gone on a date to the Gun Show? And if you did: what did you do there?

Sun: Yeah, Blake loved my gunchucks. (points at his abs)

Blake: (hits Sun at his arms again)

Sun: (winces in pain) Its's just a joke. (whispers with a smirk) Not.

Blake: Yeah we went to the last convention. I checked some dust bullets, and upgrade materials. Sun joined a shooting contest. Surprisingly, he won.

Sun: Do you doubt my skills that much?

Blake: No. I just found it surprising that you won despite the number of girls fondling your abs back then.

Sun: Hey, I apologized! Not my fault they groped me. I bought you a book right? And a tuna buffet? Haven't you accepted my apology yet? (looks sad)

Blake: (holds Sun's hand) Ah, I did. Sorry, I just seriously hate those girls so much. Not you. I don't hate you.

Sun: (lights up) Really?

Q: (fake coughs) I'm still here.

Blake: (removes her hand from Sun's) Right. Next question please.

Q: From Emiliano733 (via merendinoemiliano) Blake, Sun, did you ever write a story at four hands together?

Sun: (checks his hands) I only got 2, bro.

Blake: (looks at Sun with an exasperated look) It's a expression, Sun. Don't take it literally. He means have we ever written together.

Sun: Oh. OH. Ah. I get it. Did we?

Blake: (frowns) Ugh, don't you remember that time we were drunk and we started writing about our friends?

Sun: (shrugs) I was drunk, so maybe no.

Blake: You were shipping Ruby with Weiss and Scarlet, then you shipped me with Yang and Adam.

Sun: Hell no, I'd never do that. As if! (waves hands innocently)

Blake: So I shipped you with Neptune. Then the story became so crazy, that you made me marry ZWEI! ZWEI! HOW COULD YOU?!

Sun: But he's your favorite author?

Blake: TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU REMIND THAT TO ME! (runs out like the defeated fan girl she is)

 _~ At the Xiao Long Dog House~_

Zwei: BORK BORK! (writes a new book)

* * *

A/N: In the end, this is an M rated fic. WAS IT ANY GOOD? I supposed I have to write down more smut chapters along the way. I mean, even if they were on a mission, they can still be naughty, right? Just look at all the American spy movies!

Yes, there is a civil war. Revisit the Mistral World of Remnant if you can't recall the dynamics of the Kingdom. Very possible. What the heck is the Morrigan Clan? And you might want to check up on the Hindu goddess Kali. We know that Mama B ain't no mere housewife! Also, Sun can totally pull of the Eskrima fighting style.

TRIVIA TIME! Four hands is an Italian term for collaborative writing. Thanks to Emiliano733 (via merendinoemiliano) for explaining that term with patience.

 _Stay tuned!_


	8. Way of the World

_RWBY, along with its faunus characters, is rightfully owned by both Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. This work of fiction was written for expressing fandom and to provide entertainment to BlackSun shippers._

 _Chapter Rating: T_

 _Characters: Blake x Sun, SSSN, RWBY, Qrow, Winter, Raven, Ozcar, Jaune_

 _Expect: HEAVY THOUGHTS, HEAVY WORLD BUILDING_

* * *

 **Way of the World**

 _Chapter_

XXX

It seemed that the Ariadne Theseus program Scarlet and Sage made couldn't map the grimm a few kilometers underground. Well, that was how deep Sun measured it before they ran into a grimm.

Sun and Blake went deeper down the cave. And the deeper they went, the darker it became. It didn't help that there were multiple forks along the paths.

"Are you sure we're going the right direction?" Blake asked skeptically.

Sun thought for a while, then grinned. "Pretty much, yeah."

"...How?"

"I dunno, I think I can feel where the nearest sunlight is."

"Aren't you quite the plant."

According to the map, they should find an underground river that would punch them past the mountains, saving them days of travel. That was, if they don't get lost in the seemingly unending labyrinth that went deeper than six feet underground. Sun could hear Blake mumble a prayer to the faunus gods so that they get out.

They walked in silence, their hands trailing the walls for support. At the very least, they have night vision, even if only sightly. Blake had the other end of her Gambol Shroud tied to Sun's wrist for precaution. Sun may be part plant, but she wasn't.

"Do you hear that?" Blake whispered, yanking Sun towards her. Faunus with their animal ears are more sensitive to sound compared to their kin.

Sun stopped and listened. If anything, Blake's ears were better than his. He listened and heard a quiet growl echoing from one of the inner caves. There was a grimm. It was close. And they just woke it up. Its eyelids opened to reveal a pair of glowing red gaze. It roared loudly, echoing around the stone walls of the cave. Blake doubled over to cover her cat ears, stunned by the sheer volume of the grimm's outraged cry.

"Blake!" Sun shouted as he pushed Blake out of range. The grimm tackled where Blake had stood. It may be so dark that even their faunus eyes were finding it hard to see, but Sun was able to see the outline of this grimm. He came to a horrible realization he never even imagined possible.

It was massive, at least twice Ghira's height. It had a head with the literal shape of a bull, which was normal. But this grimm had the body of a human.

"Is that a faunus grimm?!" Blake blurted out in half confusion, half anger, echoing the thoughts on Sun's mind. How was that even possible? They never ever encountered a human type grimm, but this was definitely a faunus type, albeit less evolved. "Hey that's not fair! We aren't that savage!" Blake shouted at the faunus, obviously triggered. She readied to attack, but Sun pulled her back.

"Stop! The cave might collapse on us! We should find the exit fast!" Sun had to drag Blake into the deeper depths of the cave, running fast to get farther from the rampaging grimm. When Blake looked back thinking she could confront it, Sun scooped Blake up and carried her. Trusting his instincts that pointed him to the sunshine outside, Sun took swift turns, until they finally reached the banks of the subterranean river. The scream of the grimm was now only an echo, but the horrible image was burned to their minds.

A low damp draft swept past their faces. Blake's hair slowly waved behind her as Sun set her down. She looked at the point they came from, her hands over her chest. Sun looked downstream. They were close.

"Sun, are the faunus that easy to be corrupted by the creatures of grimm?" she asked in a soft voice.

Sun didn't answer right away. He carefully thought of what to say. Things like this were sensitive topics around Blake.

"... I don't know Blake. I don't really have an answer for that." Sun might have said that, but he shared her sentiments. It was unnerving to see a grimm that could have passed as a faunus. He sighed, remembering what he saw. Was there a human grimm out there?

After a second, Sun pointed downsream. "No use thinking about it. We have to get downstream. There's waterfall that will be our ticket out."

"It looked like the Minotaur... But there's no way those Greco myths are real... Right?"

"You're overthinking again, come on!" Sun exclaimed, poking Blake on her stomach. "Geez there's no point thinking about that. Next thing you know, we'll see siren grimms! Maybe some from the newer eras? What's that demon horse man thing from your book again?"

"The Nuckelavee?" Blake asked in amazement. She didn't really think Sun would be interested in her books.

As they walked towards the exit, Sun started telling stories to lighten up the mood. Blake watched him as she listened to his tall tales. She couldn't help but think how lucky she was that at last, there was someone who would stay by her side no matter what.

Finally, she decided it would be a waste of time to actually delve about the origins if faunus and grimm. She had a mission at hand, and it was stopping the White Fang.

 **XxX**

Sun stretched as soon as stepped under the blue sky. It was no longer raining, so you can see everything clearly. The mountains, the animals, the lush green of the forest , and multiple smokes rising from the east.

It was like a wake-up call. They may have traveled one week in two days, but they still needed to hurry. "We should find an alternative path," Sun announced after scouting. "I think you need to see something," he said seriously, urging Blake to follow her.

Sun led her to the foot of a large tree at the riverbank. On its roots was a dead body entangled, facing down, bloated from the time it was submerged. "Blake, keep calm okay. We're going to find another way to stop this," Sun started as Blake motioned to see the dead man's face.

Sienna Khan.

Blake wasn't surprised, in fact, she could already see the narrative on how this happened. Adam began a coup and ultimately killed Khan. It wouldn't be a surprise. Nobody liked Khan's attitude that much. Adam was a much more appealing leader.

She flashbacked into an early memory. Blake peered into her father's study to watch those old men bicker. They looked stupid, arguing with her dad. Especially that striped haired man. He was to old to dye his hair in orange stripes. Why was he opposing her dad again?

"Blake? Come here." It was her mother, who saw her looking inside. "Your father is busy. Maybe you'd like to play with Ilia instead?"

That was one of Blake's earlier memories. It was the White Fang. Since the beginning. Till now. When she told Weiss she was no longer affiliated with the White Fang, it was partially a lie. It was a deep part of her, and that can't be taken away as easily as running away.

"Oh, so they finally killed him," a voice behind them said.

Blake and Sun turned to see the woman who assisted thrm in the village, whe woman in red, the woman under the grimm mask: Raven Branwen.

"I think I understand what you kids are trying to do. Heh. Its better than what Qrow is doing, being a lapdog for Ozpin," she scoffed as she removed her mask.

Blake had to gasp. There was striking resemblance with Yang. She immediately turned away, remembering the guilt she set aside.

"I wouldn't go upstream, that's where the White Fang are," she said, turning her back on them. "I'm in a good mood, and I'll show you a different path."

Sun hesitated. "Why are you helping us?"

"Boy, as much as I don't like society and the system, a full fledged war wouldn't do me any good against the real enemy," she stated with finality.

Blake and Sun stared at each other, deciding if following Raven Branwen was the right decision. But she was right. If Sheena Khan's body was tangled here, the White Fang would surely be upstream. And Blake wasn't ready to fight Adam then and there.

Raven led them to a dead village. Blake felt a sudden wave of anxiety. This area was destroyed by grimms and looted by-

"Bandits!" Blake held onto her Gambol Shroud. There was a whole pack of them.

"Stand down," Raven said, waving a hand dismissively. The bandits obliged.

"The Morrigan Tribe is not used to having... Outsiders."

Blake observed. They were all wearing grimm masks, but no one exhibited faunus traits. They had specialized weapons, very much unlike White Fang grunts. And it seemed that their auras were all unlocked. They weren't a bunch of hoodlums. These were trained men and women. "You are their leader?" Blake asked.

Raven ignored the question. "You want to go to Mistral? My favors are not for free," she said. "They usually have a high price, but I doubt you have anything of value."

Sun shook his head. He didn't trust Raven. In the end, she was an ouster, a rebel. She doesn't care for the cause. She was selfish enough to let Yang loose an arm.

"Yes," Blake breathed after a few seconds of consideration.

A wicked grin swept across Raven's face. "Should you live, the money on your heads should be enough!" she exclaimed as she slashed her sword in the air, creating a portal, sucking Sun and Blake in it.

When the portal closed, Raven smirked. She took out her scroll and messaged a blank contact: I sent the wanted into the White Fang in the middle of the White Fang camp southeast of Mistral. Send me my bounty.

In a few seconds, it replied: Confirmed. Sending lien to you now.

A little bird perched on Raven's shoulder before transforming into a young girl of about five. "Aunt Raven, aren't those your daughter's friends? I saw them in the Vytall tournament screenings."

"They aren't worthy to be her friends if they don't even live this. Besides, the boy is obviously an operative. They will survive."

"So why send them to the White Fang?"

Raven looked at the innocent girl, patting her head as she walked by. "You're still too young to understand. Just look at it like this, I sent them south of the city, all they need is to run. And I collected bounty. Its a win win situation."

The girl cocked her head, thinking. Then, she smiled a toothy grin. "Sure aunt. If you say so."

 **XxX**

The sky burned red above the island of Menagerie. Faunus screamed everywhere as for the first time, grimm breached from the other side of the mountain and crawled from the shore.

Faunus under the White Fang's banner marched to the center of Kuo Kuana, to the residence of the great chieftain and previous leader of the White Fang.

"Death for the traitors! Treason! Treason! Those who do nothing are our enemies!" they cried as they burned houses along the way.

Ghira looked over from his room. He felt angry. These people cried foul about him when they themselves were the ones slaughtering their own kind. Menagerie had no army. Its natural barriers were enough to protect the peaceful village. The faunus in this island were all peace loving, albeit being White Fang sympathizers. But they never drew arms before. Kuo Kuana was going to be a massacre den. Ghira would not be able to protect everyone.

"Well, isn't that a lovely sight..." Kali said sweetly, stepping into the light of the fire to observe the mayhem. Her eyes darted everywhere, marking all those who were armed. The slits of her eyes narrowed with sheer excitement.

"Kali..." Ghira began carefully as her eyes began to glint.

She looked at her husband lovingly. "I know, dear. No dead bodies this time." She licked her lips as she cast her gaze far. "I haven't killed since I married you. You should take that as a compliment."

Kali cracked her whip, hidden under her sleeves, transforming it into its talwar sword form. "The poor souls need punishment," she said maliciously as she unsheathed the dagger hidden inside the hilt of the sword.

Ghira silently prayed for the untrained horde of masked enemy faunus advancing to their home. As hypocritical as they were, even they need divine protection from the wrath of Kali. "Don't go into a rampage, dear. And don't torture anyone," he reminded as he drew his claws out, nonchalantly checking the sharpness of each nail. He unfolded his longbow which was hidden under his coat. Plucking the string, he flicked his wrist and it changed into a speargun. "And no dying."

Kali jumped to the windowsill, ready to pounce. Her eyes glowed yellow with malice. Even after many years, Ghira still found this form of her intimidating. "I would never, dear. We can play cat and mouse all day and they would never even know it."

 **XxX**

Mistral was literally a walled city. When Weiss snuck in as a stowaway after a month of being locked home, it was only a matter of seconds when she was caught by her own older sister.

"Catch that stowaway!" Winter ordered her men. Weiss was dragged into the embassy with the soldiers thinking she was an impostor. "Unhand me! I'm a Schnee and I want to see my sister!"

Winter was wide eyed when she saw her sister. Her face had a mixture of anger and relief. After dismissing the attending soldiers, she started a monologue of sermon.

"WEISS SCHNEE. I received a report that you ran away from home! Did you know how worried I was! Father was furious! Atlas is on lock down and the first thing you do is run away?! Are you even ready? Are you safe? Did anything bad happen along the way?"

Weiss hung her head as Winter scolded her. She thought it would never end, when suddenly, Winter hugged her. "I'm just glad you made it here alive."

Winter had made instructions to keep Weiss in the embassy. "Mistral is dangerous. Please Weiss. I'm shutting you in for your own safety. If anything, you were better of in Atlas."

Weiss observed the city through her window. They were in the better part of the city. Near the embassy was a theater, and beside that, an art studio, and beside that, a library. It was entertainment after entertainment after entertainment. This place was peak luxury even the previous heiress Weiss would find it comfortable to live here. But there was an air of ignorance. The citizens looked happy as they walked around, frolicking from the opera house to the next entertainment center they can go to.

"... The citizens don't even look worried. Don't they know about the fall of Beacon?" Weiss' eyes traveled to the nearby Haven Academy. The campus was a glorious oriental castle. On its side was a classical Greco colosseum where Haven and Sanctum students battle yearly. They keep this structure as a reminder of the past glory of the fallen kingdom of old. Now it reminded Weiss of Phyrra. "Won't the headmaster of Haven do anything?"

Winter stood silently as Weiss stared down. "I know you won't understand, but whatever measures we do, we keep classified. As for the citizens, I believe you know the societal structure of Mistral?"

Weiss contemplated for a bit. "I do, but its not supposed to make them ignorant. They act like those pompous folk dad would invite to his societal parties. Disgusting. Haven may fall at any moment. Those who attacked Beacon, Cinder, Emerald and Mercury... They said they came from Mistral. From Haven."

Winter walked towards Weiss. "We are investigating that. So put your mind to rest. We won't allow Mistral to fall."

For the next month, Weiss quietly observed the city. A guard would always escort her, and for the time being, it was okay. She felt calm for the first time in many years, but the ignorance of the extravagant city made Weiss unsettled. They were exactly the same as the rich back at home. She would constantly check her scroll, waiting for a message from RWBY.

She thought about messaging Neptune, but she'd feel guilty reaching out to him first instead of RWBY. She remember scolding Blake once for running away with the stowaway Sun. Funny, she was now the stowaway. And he probably wouldn't be here as its vacation time.

Her mind wandered to the days with her team, when one time, she was walking to meet Winter in her office, she heard her say, "Huntsman Qrow Branwen is in stable condition."

"What of the Beacon kids with him?"

Weiss gasped. Qrow Branwen. Ruby's uncle. "Still in the inn. We haven't questioned them yet as to what happened."

Weiss dashed out of the Atlas embassy and ran to find the inn. It didn't matter that she didn't get the name of the inn. She barged in every single one she could find. She ran and ran, not minding the people she bumped on the way, until she slammed into someone.

Weiss was had half her mind to dash away when she realized the person she slammed to was -

"Jaune!"

Weiss hugged Jaune, which shocked both of them. They were friends, but never intimate friends. But after seeing a familiar face after so long, the hug was very much welcome.

"Uh. Weiss! You're here! Um. How?" Jaune asked after one big hug from Weiss. He smiled awkwardly, since she used to be his biggest crush.

"You won't believe how much I've been looking for anyone from Beacon! Is Ruby with you?!"

They had a nice talk on the way to the inn RNJR was staying at. It was a little shoddy but according to Jaune, its as Qrow requested. Weiss breathed heavily as Jaune knocked softly on Ruby's door. "Uh, Ruby, you have a visitor."

A chair squeaked from the inside. "Who is is Jaune?" she asked as she opened the door.

Ruby gasped and her eyes filled with tears. "Weiss..." On her hand was a letter that she must have been writing. She wiped her tears away and hugged Weiss tightly. "Oh, I missed you. At least we're half complete."

Nora jumped in the hug, and soon after, the Beacon kids were in a warm embrace.

Ruby told Weiss everything that happened. How they were attacked, and Qrow's story about the maidens.

"Why are you telling me this if it was supposed to be a secret?"

"Well, I think that hiding the truth is gives more damage than hiding the truth."

"Touché," Weiss agreed. She fondled the hilt of her Myrtenaster. "So... Phyrra died because of that... Maiden of seasons tale... And Beacon fell because of a relic?"

Ruby shoved a cookie down her throat. "That's about all I know," she said with a sad face.

With Winter's permission, Weiss spent her days with her friends at Beacon. And at last, when Winter accompanied her, she was finally, formally introduced (Ruby once hurriedly introduced them in their dorm) to the enigmatic Qrow Branwen.

"Oh, its a little Ice Princess."

Winter and Qrow would talk a lot, in silent voices and in hushed tones. Often, the huntsmen in training would interrupt them, and the huntsman and the specialist silently agreed to just hold meetings in the secret sanctum of Nike.

Ruby and her friends spent their days roaming the inner city, a privilege they got from being admitted in by recommendation from the Atlas Ambassadress. Usually, you outsiders can't even get in without a special passport pass.

Mistral was a concentric, with each ring being walled up to separate the people. The inner you are, the more privileged you are. And at the center of it all was the Mistral Academy, a castle of wood, a home to tradition, a display of wealth, an exhibit of richest. The area was exclusive to students, and as it was vacation, they can't pretend to be students and sneak in.

They tried to break in, seeking to warn the headmaster, wanting to give warning. Although Winter stated that Lionheart is aware of the threat, they found it their duty to announce it to him. Unfortunately, they didn't have student passes and were trespassing, according to the head guard. As they were being carted away, a thin gentleman with a clean mustache stopped the guards. He took the Beacon kids inside, and conversed a lot with Ruby. "Young lady, your silver eyes are very beautiful."

"Oh. Er, thanks Mr. Watts. A lot of people actually compliment my eyes."

"Is that so?" Watts mused as he led them to the chamber of the headmaster.

"Well, here you are, and do enjoy your stay in Mistral," he said as he turned around.

"While you can," he added with a sly grin.

 **XxX**

Jaune slammed his fist on the table. "Stupid Lionheart wouldn't believe us. They'll attack when its weakest! There aren't even professors in the campus!"

Lionheart dismissed their words, stating that the support from Atlas military was more than enough. "So... We traveled all this way for nothing?" Nora asked no one in particular, making the air heavier in the room. Ren sighed. "Mistral had always been like this. No wonder my parents left the Capital to live outside the walls."

"Maybe we can try to tell the people?" Ruby suggested.

"You'd be thrown to prison for attempting to start a coup," Weiss said. Then she explained the class system and the rules of Mistral.

They all sighed. "What did we even accomplish coming here?" Ruby groaned.

 **XxX**

Yang looked at the tall gates through her sunglasses. She frowned as she made her motorcycle roar. Travelling to the city of Mistral, she met unsavory characters who tried to hurt her, calling her an enemy of the state.

Mercury was the enemy to Vale, she scoffed. She easily beat those thugs who tried to hurt her. There were many decent people on the way who listened to her tale, bit a lot attaches without warning. Finally, she was at the gates.

"Hi."

Yang turned to see a young boy of jet black hair, about Ruby's age.

Yang removed her sunglasses. The boy felt familiar, but she never ever saw him before. "Hey, you coming to the city too?"

"Yeah. Uh. He said he's sorry for your arm."

"Excuse me?"

"Um. Never mind. I think we're heading to the same direction. He said you should contact the Winter Schnee to get premium pass."

"Schnee? Wait a minute kid. Who is he? You do know you're speaking creepy.

"Just listen. I can come in because I'm a citizen, but you can't because you don't have an official pass from the embassy of Vale. The farthest your passport can take you is the city gates."

The boy started walking towards the guard on duty. Yang followed. "Eh, kid, what's your name? You seem wise beyond your years. How did you know I came from Vale?"

"Oscar. And I'm not wise. Just have a voice stuck in my head."

Yang laughed loudly for the first time in so long. The kid didn't look like he was kidding, but h sure was saying funny things.

He handed his citizen card to the guard on duty, who scanned it. As Oscar was scanning his fingerprint, he nodded to Yang. "We'll, I'll be going first. But be said well meet again soon."

"You should stop talking in third person."

"There is a third person," he muttered as he went through the gates.

Yang placed her hands on her hips, determined. She batted her eyes to the guard. "Hey, mister. Can you hook me up the Atlas embassy and call Ms. Schnee?"

 **XxX**

Scarlet, Sage, and Neptune sat across the inn where RNJR stayed. Apparently, the Beacon kids never even saw them even if they were in plain view.

"And I thought we were flashy," Neptune said, taking a selfie.

"You know, we could just go inside," Scarlet suggested, sipping his ale so early in the morning.

"Maybe, but see Scar, Nep here is afraid to barge in Qrow's dwelling without getting permission."

"I am not! Besides, he's all good now. He even messaged us that he's okay. Unlike Sun who haven't even messaged us anything."

"Menagerie doesn't have a tower," Sage reminded them.

"That was rude of Atlas."

They all kept to their scrolls and read a bit.

"I got something. Emerald Sustrai used to be a petty thief from the market. Lady who sold apples said the was a skilled illusionist. Flirted my way to that information." Neptune winked at them.

"You know that doesn't work on us."

"And I got info from my pals from the mafia. Mercury Black is the son of a gun for hire. Apparently he killed his own father," Neptune continued.

"That's fucked up. But Cinder Fall?"

"I have zero intel on her. Its like she doesn't even exist. But how the heck did Haven give them a student pass? Seriously, they were suspicious, but the student pass threw us off."

"Qrow did say Lionheart was suspicious. We should keep watch."

"In other news," Sage began, "The civil war is coming in two months. At least from my calculations. White Fang will probably join again. Hopefully Sun can prevent that. And the walls aren't safe at all. They are the most dangerous place to be in. If the slaves and the poor and the faunus from inside the walls join the civil war will fall faster. Inside the city will be a bloodbath."

Scarlet agreed. "That's 75% of Mistral. It will be a massacre. The country will fall. And you know, 80% of the entire population doesn't like the way Lionheart run things."

They stared at the sky. "I don't like him too, but I don't think civil war is the answer. Besides, family runs Mistral's biggest mafia circle in the country. Maybe I can assume the role of family head and stop this whole mess."

Sage slapped Neptune's back. "Nah. That just means you'll be the default leader of Mistral when the war ends. And I'm not rooting for that."

Neptune rubbed his shoulder. "Of course you wouldn't like that, our family kept slaves until last year."

"At the very least, you were decent to your slaves. I know a lot who aren't." Sage eyed Scarlet.

"Yeah, yeah, the pirates are scum. But the Morrigan tribe is even worse."

They all nodded in agreement.

The bell of the inn door rang and their Beacon friends were walking outside. sSSN all hid behind their menu booklets. "Well how the heck are they supposed to see us if we're hiding like this!" They stayed in that position until they were out of sight.

"We looked stupid."

"You did it too!"

They noticed a young boy enter the inn. They didn't pay him much attention. After an hour, they heard a motorcycle roar. The motorcycle drifted beside them, causing Neptune to cough his coffee.

"Guess who's here!" Yang said happily, winking at the boys.

"Oh, she saw us."

"Were you hiding?"

"Not really."

Yang pulled up a chair between Neptune and Sage. "You look incomplete. Where's Sun?"

"Uh... AWOL?" Neptune managed.

Yang frowned for a bit. "With Blake?"

The boys shrugged their shoulders. "We haven't been in contact with him for four months. But he'll come back."

* * *

~~BlackSun Otome Radio Station~~ ((You can ask questions for Sun and Blake in the comments!))

Q: How far have you traveled across Remnant?

Blake: (thinks) Well, Menagerie is my hometown. Then I moved to Mistral for the White Fang operations. Last place I've beem to is Vale, to study in Beacon. Although, I haven't really explored that much. I'm a bit of an indoors girl. Books are enough.

Sun: I should take you on a world tour then, Blake! After Menagerie, I can confidently say that I have conquered the world! Oh, except that off limits continent north of Vacuo. That place ia crawling with grimm.

Blake: Have you seen it?

Sun: Just from across the sea. It has a black sky so its not hard to miss. Maybe you'd like the gloomy atmosphere there.

Blake: (pinches Sun) I am not gloomy.

Sun: Sure you're not, pussycat.

Q: Speaking of travelling, what fictional place do you want to travel to?

Sun: Somewhere in a galaxy far far away. I'll be a great sith lord.

Blake: (rolls eyes) I'd love to be in Middle Earth, or Narnia. But with my fortune, maybe I'd end up in the Baudelaire's mansion.

Sun: Come on, Blake, you are not that unfortunate. Maybe we should be in a wizard world! You can be the curly haired nerd girl.

Blake: What, and you'll be the dork who barely passes?

Sun: What! I'm offended, I try my best to pretend to be dumb!

Blake: Why would you do that.

Sun: Because I'm awesome!

Q: And a question for Sun! From Emiliano733 via merendinoemiliano. Sun, have you ever visit Summers' grave?

Blake: (looks at Sun murderously) Who the fuck is Summer.

Sun: (put hands up) WOAH, CHILL! Summer is Ruby's dead mom.

Blake: You knew her?

Sun: No, but I have an, uh, acquaintance who would talk fondly of her.

Blake: Is this acquaintance Ruby's dad? (her eyes glint)

Sun: No?

Blake: (starts typing furiously in her scroll)

Sun: Oh gods Blake! (tries to snatch the scroll) Don't write fanfiction about your friends' parents!

Blake: (defiantly throws her scroll to the couch) You can't stop me! I'll make an even better story than Zwei!

Sun: (wrestles with Blake) That's just plain insane! You know Ruby loves to read your books. Imagine the horror when you write about her parents.

Blake: NO! THIS PLOT IS EVEN BETTER THAN ZWEI'S! I'LL BEAT HIS BOOK SALES!

Sun: THEN AT LEAST CHANGE THE CHARACTER NAMES!

* * *

A/N: I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A MONTH. I'M SORRY. I just moved in a dorm in the city, and enrolled for board exam review. But don't worry, I'm settled now so I'll post sometime soon! Oh, I have a new story posted! Its a BlackSun AU entitled TILL DEATH DO US PART. Please check it out! Anyway, see you all soon! Please ask Blake and Sun more is the princess who helped Theseus get out of the Labyrinth of de Minos. The Labyrinth was the home to the Minotaur.

Nuckelavee is the name of the grimm that killed Ren's parents. It originated from Orcadian mythology. It was a demon-horse with human features.

 _Stay tuned!_


End file.
